Matchmakers
by noscruples
Summary: Elizabeth is a single mom who has had a string of bad luck where her relationships are concerned. What happens when Audrey and Lila start to plot to get her back with Jason? Will it backfire or will their interference, and the help of others, put Liason back on the right track? AU/AH
1. Chapter 1 - In Cahoots

Elizabeth is a single mom who has had a string of bad luck where her relationships are concerned. What happens when Audrey and Lila start to plot to get her back with Jason? Will it backfire or will their interference, and the help of others, put Liason back on the right track? AU/AH

A/N Lila is not in a wheelchair and there was no miscarriage (Ric with Liz). Edward is not in this one. This is somewhat humorous and angsty. I scrambled the time line a little. I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think! It is supposed to be only six chapters, but I guess if you really want me too, I can make it a little longer.

Chapter 1 – In Cahoots

Audrey Hardy sat across from her good friend Lila Quartermine. They had been staring at each other for several minutes as what Lila had just proposed filtered through Audrey's brain. Elizabeth had been absolutely miserable after breaking up with Lucky Spencer; the cad. After he came back from the dead, she had devoted herself to helping him get better but that was before she found him in bed with some bitch named Siobhan. He was the first mistake in a string of epic mistakes that had left her a single mom to Cameron Webber who was ten months old. Next was Ric. She had only got together with him because Jason and Courtney got engaged. He ended up almost taking her life and had disappeared not long afterwards to avoid prosecution. Unfortunately, she got drunk the night her quickee divorce was final and somehow ended up in bed with Zander. He ended up in a shootout with the police and was killed and she found out that she was pregnant shortly thereafter.

"So, let me get this straight." Audrey said thinking out loud. "You want my granddaughter to hook up with your grandson?"

Lila nodded. "Yes. Jason has been miserable. He let that stupid Carly Corinthos talk him into dating Sonny's sister because Elizabeth had broken Jason's heart after he had lied to her. And sure he went through the motions and was with that harlot." Lila said disgustedly. "But he came to his senses at the wedding."

Audrey smirked. "Only because you had pictures of said harlot in bed with Nikolas Cassadine which conveniently showed up at their wedding in Paris."

Lila chuckled. "That was rather ingenious of me wasn't it?" She said rather pleased with herself. "Honestly, if I didn't interfere, God knows what kind of destruction that lying hussy would have done."

"Very true." Audrey said sipping some tea. "I just wish that I had the forethought to expose that gutter snake Ric before Elizabeth married him."

"I'm not a Carly fan, but what he did to her was outrageous not to mention Elizabeth almost dying." Lila said shuddering.

The incident had caused such a divide between Sonny and Carly, when he refused to end Ric, that Carly divorced him and she was now married to Lorenzo Alcazar.

"We need to make this right. What do you have planned so far?" Audrey asked.

Lila put down her teacup. "Sonny is marrying Brenda again…oh wait, no not her. It's hard to keep track of them all really. I think this one's name is Faith. "

"She'll have to have a lot of that if she thinks that man can keep it in his pants." Audrey quipped.

"I think it's a church wedding." Lila said.

"I'll be surprised if a bolt lightening doesn't strike him in the ass when he walks in." Audrey said rolling his eyes.

Lila chuckled. "Anyway, apparently Sonny asked Robin to be a bridesmaid for Faith and Elizabeth was standing next to her. She said that she would only do it if Elizabeth participated as well and Liz agreed.

Audrey smirked. "So Elizabeth will be at the wedding."

Lila smiled. "Yes. Jason and Elizabeth have been really avoiding each other, so it will force them to interact. I already spoke to Robin who agreed to throw them together when she could. Apparently, she has a thing for Elizabeth's brother Steven."

Audrey smiled. "Really? That's good to know. I might have to work on that on the side."

Two men entered the room.

"Audrey, this is Cody Paul and Johnny O'Brien." Lila said smiling.

The two men shook Audrey's hand.

"They work for Jason and I've convinced them to help us with our project."

Johnny smiled. He was tired of seeing Jason moping around. Elizabeth was one of his favorite people so he didn't mind the hookup part, although Jason would probably kill him if he found out that he was involved.

"Robin has agreed to disappear at the end of the reception which is at the Port Charles Hotel." Lila explained. "So, I need Jason to take her home."

Johnny nodded. "I think that can be arranged."

"Good. Knock him in his big head if you have to." Lila said seriously. "I'm done playing nice. I need some grandbabies. I can't wait to snuggle up with Cameron." She said grinning.

Audrey smiled proudly. "He's such a sweetie isn't he?"

Cody and Johnny looked at each other with big smiles on their faces.

"Cody, we might need you to help us put some plans in motion in the next week. The more they see each other, the more they will pine for each other." Lila said firmly.

"Yes ma'am. I look forward to it." He said smiling. He thought Lila and Audrey were adorable.

"When is the rehearsal dinner?" Audrey asked.

"In a couple of days. Everyone will be seated accordingly and of course Jason will be next to Elizabeth." Lila said grinning.

_FLASHBACK_

_Sonny frowned as he watched Lila walk into his living room. "Lila?"_

_She smiled. "Hello Sonny. I hope I am not interrupting anything." _

_Sonny shook his head and stood up. "No. I was just waiting for my fiance to get here."_

_Lila knew that she was the Metro Court getting a spa treatment. Milo had come over for some tea earlier and had told her. He was a lovely boy and she had thoroughly enjoyed their conversation._

_ "How—how can I help you?" He asked. "Please, have a seat._

_ "I'm worried about my grandson." She said firmly as she sat down in a chair._

_ "Jason? He's fine. It's been quiet lately so he's not in any danger." He said trying to figure out her angle._

_ "Oh, I'm very certain that Jason can handle his business." Lila said as Sonny tried not to chuckle. "That is not why I am here. I need your help."_

_He made a face and rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, I'll try my best. What do you need?"_

_ "I want to set Jason up."_

_He frowned and tilted his head._

_ "With a woman, not the cops." Lila said making Sonny smile._

_ "Really? May I ask with who?"_

_Lila pursed her lips. "I'm not sure I should tell you yet."_

_ "Is she that bad?" He asked cringing inside._

_ "No, I wouldn't do that to him. She's wonderful." She said. _

_ "Lila, I have to tell you that the last time someone tried to set Jason up, it ended really badly."_

_ "That's because she was a vacuous twit." She said indignantly. "No offense."_

_Sonny smiled. He knew Courtney was largely disliked. _

_ "This time it will last because they are soulmates." Lila said._

_Sonny scratched his head. "Who are we talking about here cause I don't think Robin is interested anymore."_

_Lila chuckled. "You think that Robin and Jason are perfect for each other? Please." Lila said rolling her eyes. "There is a rather crass saying about someone having a stick up their behind and Robin's picture would be right under it."_

_Lila liked Robin but not for Jason._

_Sonny's mouth dropped open as Max and Milo snickered. _

_ "I'm talking about Elizabeth Webber."_

_Milo and Max grinned._

_ "Lila, Elizabeth broke it off with Jason and married Ric. She broke his heart."_

_ "Perhaps if you and Jason trusted her more, they would never have broken up in the first place. You knew what she meant to him. And as a way to pay him back for your selfishness and your undesirable relative, you're going to help me get them back together." Lila demanded._

_Sonny knew he should be insulted but she was so entertaining, that he let it pass. "What do you want me to do?"_

_ "They need to be seated side by side at your wedding. I want them together as much as possible." _

_ "That's it?"_

_ "For now." Lila said. "Do we have a deal?"_

_Sonny thought this was a bad idea but he agreed to it to appease her. "It's a deal."_

_They shook on it._

_ "If you tell him, I will know and don't think that I don't have ways to make you pay for any indiscretions." She said sternly._

_Sonny smirked. "If you ever need a job…"_

_Lila smiled sweetly. "Mr. Corinthos, you couldn't handle me." She said walking towards the door as Max and Milo grinned like two idiots._

_She left and Sonny started to chuckle._

_ "You better watch out for her Mr. C." Max warned._

_Sonny nodded. "I would never underestimate that woman." He said sipping his drink. Hopefully, Jason would never find out that he was involved in any way. After Courtney, he had swore to himself he'd never get involved in Jason's love life again. Jason had probably had the hots for Elizabeth for years. He had thought that after she had married Ric and had Zander's child, that his enforcer might have gotten over her but maybe there was still hope left for his partner. He just prayed this wouldn't wreck him if it ended badly._

_END FLASHBACK_

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason sat on the bench at Vista Pointe and contemplated just getting back onto his bike and heading out of town. He was tired of being alone and was really not looking forward to the wedding. Large social events were not something that he enjoyed. In fact, he hated them. Throw in the fact that Sonny would probably be divorced in two months and it just made him despise them even more. His phone vibrated. Looking down he saw it was Sonny and sighed. "Yeah."

"You do know that tonight is the rehearsal dinner, right?"

"Yes Sonny."

" Well I know you are not home so get back there and get dressed." He said impatiently.

"Yes dad."

Sonny's eyes narrowed. "Jason….."

"I'll be right there."

He ended the call and got up and walked back to his bike. Life as he knew it sucked.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth put on a dress and heels. She really didn't want to be a part of this wedding, especially after she saw the ridiculous bridesmaid dresses Faith had picked out.

"I know this sucks and I definitely owe you one." Robin said looking over at her.

"You owe me like five."

Robin grinned. "Fine.

"Who are the groomsmen?"

"Um, I never asked." Robin said.

Elizabeth knew one would be Jason and that really didn't make her happy at all. Neither had come out of their almost relationship unscathed. They had both made horrible choices, hers had almost cost her life. If Jason would have just told her about Sonny's fake death, they would probably be happy right now. Maybe she should just let it go. They had probably suffered enough. With a sigh, she grabbed her purse and followed Robin to the town car that Sonny had sent over.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They walked into the church. Sonny greeted them both with hugs. "Elizabeth, may I speak with you for a moment?"

"Sure." She said following him down a hallway quite certain that she knew what he was going to say. He motioned towards a chair and she sat.

"I want to thank you for doing this. I know that we haven't spoken much since I faked my death. I just wanted you to know that it was my decision about who to tell; my orders. It had to be kept secret. It was the only way. It wasn't personal, even though I know you took it that way. When you are involved with someone in this life, there are times when you can't know things."

"You think I don't know that? We were friends."

"I didn't even tell my own father. I hurt a lot of people but there was no other way. Just know that it killed Jason to not say anything. He begged me to let him tell you. Nothing has been right for him since you left him and it's all my fault. I miss you." He said sincerely.

Elizabeth was surprised that Sonny was taking the blame.

"Are you willing to try and let me in again? It will be on your terms of course."

"I'll think about it." She said softly.

Sonny smiled. "That's all I ask."

He stood and Liz followed him back to the lobby.

Tiffany Hill smiled at everyone. "Now, the groomsmen will be at the front already with the groom."

Jason looked up at her. He hated wearing suits and was not looking forward to the ceremony. His eyes drifted across the lobby and met Elizabeth's. She looked beautiful, so much so that he started to feel a little hot.

Liz sharply inhaled her breath. Jason looked tired but he still was gorgeous as ever. He also looked bigger too and she unconsciously licked her lips.

"Ready?" Robin asked.

Liz nodded.

Jason and Mike walked past them following Sonny and Faith walked over to them. "Hello ladies. Thank you for agreeing to this on such short notice."

They both smiled. "Elizabeth, you'll walk in first."

Liz nodded and then stepped into the doorway. The pianist began to play and she started to move forward. Jason never took his eyes off of her. He was transfixed. He used to think about her walking towards him in a church like this except she was the bride and he was the groom. But that was ruined now. He didn't think that Liz would ever forgive him.

Liz gave Sonny a slight smile as she turned and Jason's mouth dropped open. "What was that?" Jason muttered in his ear.

Sonny chuckled and then smiled at Robin.

The music changed and he grinned as he stared at his bride. When Faith got half way down the aisle, she clutched her stomach and ran back to the lobby. Sonny took off running. Everyone but Max and Milo were stunned.

They were grinning from ear to ear at something which Jason quickly noted. The two guards had slightly poisoned Faith's water hoping that she'd be so ill they'd have to postpone the wedding. It would buy them a little more time to dig up some dirt on Faith and stop this travesty of a wedding; saving Sonny from herself.

Jason's eyes narrowed as he looked at Max and the man wiped the smile off his face quickly.

Sonny came back in. "Faith seems to have some kind of food poisoning. Everyone go back to the house. I cooked enough food to feed an army. I'll take her back to her place and get her into bed."

Tiffany looked dejected. "Wait, let's practice walking down please." She said.

Robin and Mike walked down the short steps and then Robin took his arm and they walked out. Elizabeth and Jason walked towards each other as Elizabeth bit her lip. She took a deep breath and looped her arm through his just as Milo secretly took a picture and sent it to Lila.


	2. Chapter 2 – Wedding from Hell

A/N – Thanks for the warm welcome! I'm glad you are liking it so far. Edward isn't dead. He's just not in the fic.

Chapter 2 – Wedding from Hell

Robin had purposely slipped into the car with Mike so that Elizabeth and Jason were forced to ride together. He stepped back to let her slide in first and then followed.

There was silence for a minute and then they both started to talk at the same time making them chuckle nervously.

"How are you Elizabeth?" Jason asked.

"I'm okay. How about you?"

He shrugged.

"Sonny and I talked." She said.

Jason looked over at her. "That's good."

"He apologized and took the blame for everything. He wants to try and be friends again." She said softly.

"How do you feel about that?"

"I told him that I would think about it." Liz said.

Jason shifted nervously. "And what about me?"

"I've already been thinking about that." She said softly.

Jason's mouth went totally dry.

"I think we've both been hurt enough. Would you agree to starting over as friends?"

Jason closed his eyes for a minute. He couldn't believe that she had said the words. "Yes. I would like that."

Liz let out the breath she had been holding. "Good." She replied just as the car came to a stop.

Johnny pulled open the door and stepped back.

Cody was standing next to the steps with his phone to his ear.

"Have they arrived yet?"

"Just got here. They look happy." Cody said as he watched in shock as Liz laughed at something Jason said.

Audrey grinned. "Keep me posted."

"Roger." Cody muttered as they walked by.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They all gathered in the living room. Sonny had hired someone to serve the food he had prepared.

"Everything looks so good." Robin said smiling.

Liz nodded in agreement. Everyone sat down and the first course was delivered. It was a lobster bisque and it was rich and so good. Liz would have been happy with just that. And soon thereafter a salad was placed in front of her.

She looked over at Jason and smirked when he didn't pick up his fork. She didn't think she had ever seen him eat a salad and his soup was still untouched. She was tempted to steal it but didn't want to look bad.

Jason seemed to read her mind and smirked and leaned towards her. "I can distract them and you can take it."

Liz chuckled. "Smooth Morgan." She said softly.

He pulled out his spoon and found a chunk of lobster and then fed it to her.

Cody watched from across the room with a smile on his face.

Liz wiped her mouth and savored it. "I think yours tastes better than mine."

Jason smiled.

Everyone at the table snuck peeks at them as Jason fed her some more.

Sonny walked in. "Hey everyone."

"How's Faith?" Robin asked.

"Sick. She finally fell asleep so I came over here."

Robin wiped her mouth. "If you need me to go look at her…"

"No, it's okay. A doctor is already there. He thinks it's just food poisoning." Sonny said sitting down. Some soup was placed in front of him and he took a bite. "Delicious." He said.

"Did you make that too?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, although I stole the recipe from someone else." He explained.

"It was really good." Liz said smiling.

"Thank you." Sonny said. "Jason, you can pass me your salad." He said knowingly.

Jason passed it down. "Sonny eats all my vegetables for me."

Sonny chuckled. "I'm going to have to find a way to put veggies into beer so you get your nutrients."

Jason grimaced.

The main course was delivered and Elizabeth's mouth watered. She really had missed Sonny's cooking.

Sonny chuckled as he watched her eat. Out of everyone, he thought she enjoyed his cooking the most.

They finished up and had dessert and Elizabeth's phone rang.

"Hey Georgie." She said.

Jason watched her. He could tell something was wrong with Cameron.

She ended the call. "I have to go. Cameron is teething and he won't stop crying."

Jason stood up. "I'll go with you."

She smiled. "Thanks."

Liz hugged a few people and then Jason followed her out.

Sonny smiled knowingly at Robin.

"They look good together." She said.

"I know. It's nice to see them acting like friends again."

Robin sat back. "I'm stuffed. I might not be able to fit in that obnox…lovely bridesmaid dress."

Milo coughed to cover his laugh.

Sonny shook his head. "Are they really that bad?"

Robin took another sip of her wine. "You have no idea."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason followed Elizabeth to her apartment. It was a one bedroom not too far from the hospital.

Georgie yanked the door open. There were tears in her eyes as Cameron balled.

Liz reached out and grabbed him and Jason followed her inside. "Shhhhh. It's okay baby."

Cameron held onto his mom for dear life.

"I'm so sorry. He just wouldn't stop." Georgie said.

"It's okay. Thank you so much. Let me pay you." Liz said reaching into her purse before taking out some money.

"Thanks." She said before patting and then rubbing Cameron on his back.

A car horn sounded. "That's Maxie. Text me tomorrow and let me know that he's okay." Georgie said.

She loved Cameron but tonight, he had made her totally fall apart.

Liz walked over to the counter and got some numbing ointment out and put them on Cameron's gums the best she could and then grabbed a cold teething ring from the freezer and handed it to him.

"Can you hold him for a minute? I just want to get out of this dress." Liz said.

He nodded and she handed him a drool cloth and then Cameron.

Jason sat on the couch with him not quite sure what to do for him.

Cameron stared at him curiously before placing a drool slimed hand on Jason's cheek.

"That was really gross." Jason said.

Cameron giggled.

"Oh you think that's funny do you?"

Cameron continued to giggle as Jason made faces at him.

Liz came out and watched them for a moment with a smile on her face. She had really missed him.

"The drool is endless." Jason said without taking his eyes off of Cameron. He knew the moment she stepped into the room.

Liz walked towards him. "It does seem that way."

She sat down next to him and Cameron squealed and smiled at his mother. "Hi beautiful boy." Liz said smiling.

Cameron reached for her and Jason passed him over. His phone rang and he answered it.

"Morgan."

"Jason, I think I found what Faith is up to." Max said.

"Max….." Jason said. He was frustrated with Max and Milo because they kept sending him on wild goose chases.

"Seriously, she's working with Ric. I have proof."

Jason sighed. "Alright, I'll be right there."

Liz looked over at him. "Business?"

"Yeah, if it pans out, there may not be a wedding."

Liz actually was relieved. "To be honest, I really don't want any record of me in that hideous dress."

Jason smirked. "I'll see what I can do." He looked over at the baby. "Bye Cam."

Cam grinned and then buried his head into Elizabeth's chest.

"See you later." Liz said softly.

Jason gave her a slight smile and then headed out.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Max watched as Jason slid into the car. He pressed play on the tape he was holding.

"What's wrong with you?" Ric asked.

"I'm fucking sick. I think someone poisoned me on purpose. I swear it's Max. That man hates me for some reason."

Max grinned and Jason rolled his eyes.

"Well you better suck it up. You need to marry Sonny if our plan is going to work."

"You don't have to remind me. I'll marry the asshole but you better come through Ric or I swear to God I will bring you down with me." Faith said.

"Shit." Jason said.

"So you'll tell Sonny?" Max asked.

Jason tilted his head and glared at him. "Are you serious right now?"

"I'm not telling him." Max said. "I value my life."

"But you'll send me?" Jason asked incredulously.

"He won't kill you Jason. You're too important to him." Max said. "Please, I'll owe you one."

Jason sighed. "Give me the damn recorder." He said holding his hand out.

Max waited until Jason left before he grinned. The bitch was finally going down.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason walked into Greystone. Sonny was looking out the window.

"Hey." He said turning around. "Is something wrong?"

Jason sighed and sat down.

"Did everything go okay with Elizabeth?"

"She's fine. We're okay."

Sonny smiled. "Good. She's a great girl Jason."

Jason nodded. "I'm not here about my love life."

"Did something happen?" Sonny asked.

Jason really wasn't looking forward to this. Sonny seemed like he was really into Faith. Jason placed the recorder on the table between them and pressed play. Max's voice was heard and he was trying to sing some opera song and Sonny and Jason looked at each other totally confused.

"Seriously?" Sonny asked.

"Fucking Max." Jason muttered. The bad singing ended and Faith's voice was heard.

Sonny's mouth dropped open as he listened to the conversation. It ended and Jason watched Sonny get up and pace.

"What do you want me to do?" Jason asked. He figured that Sonny would want her dead and Jason had no problem with that.

"The wedding is still on." Sonny said turning to look at him.

Jason looked at him like he was crazy.

"When it's time to say our vows, I want that played when it gets to her part." Sonny said. "I want to expose her for the lying bitch that she is in front of everyone."

Jason didn't say anything at first and then he stood up. "I think you're making a mistake. Too many things could go wrong if she is threatened." He said.

"I want her humiliated and if she tries something then you can end her." Sonny said.

"Fine." Jason said walking out. He could tell that this was going to be a shit show and he wasn't looking forward to having to break the bad news to Elizabeth about the dress.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz pulled on the hideous gold lame dress with ruffles and poofy sleeves. "I feel like I'm auditioning for an Austin Powers movie." She said looking in the mirror.

Robin giggled. "There has got to be a most hideous bridesmaid dress competition we could win."

"Ugh, can't we pay off the camera guy so they won't take any pictures?" Liz asked.

Her hair was piled up on her head and she looked like a prom reject from the 80's.

"I think I've helped destroy the ozone with the amount of hair spray that lady used on my hair." Liz said. "We'll probably get arrested."

Robin grinned. "I don't think any cop would want to touch us. So, we're safe."

Tiffany rushed into the room and put on a fake smile. "You two look beautiful." She said trying not to be blinded as the light reflected off of the dresses.

"How much is she paying you?" Liz asked as Robin laughed behind her.

"Not enough." Tiffany mumbled. "Are you ready?"

They nodded.

Tiffany led them to the entranceway and the music began to play and Elizabeth took a deep breath when the door opened and started walking forward.

Sonny's mouth dropped open and Jason mumbled, "Holy shit," which caused Sonny to elbow him.

"Jason we're in a church." Sonny said under his breath.

"Even God just cursed." Jason muttered.

Elizabeth stared at the floor as she heard people talking about her hideous dress.

"Not even Charlize Theron could make that dress look good." Maxie muttered. "Quick, call the fashion police. Someone needs to be arrested."

Georgie smacked her and Liz bit her lip so she wouldn't laugh.

When she made it all the way she looked up at Sonny and he mouthed sorry.

"You owe me." She said mouthed back.

Robin walked down the aisle and when she got to Maxie and Georgie's row she heard Maxie say, "Robin you are embarrassing me. Run before someone tapes this and puts it on You Tube."

Robin chuckled and kept walking. She looked up at Jason and he crossed his eyes which made her laugh harder. Finally she took her place next to Liz and the music changed and Faith walked in.

She had this loufah looking puffy veil on and her dress had a train a mile long. There were bows attached everywhere on her skirt.

Maxie gasped at the horror of it. "Oh my God, did she look at her herself in the mirror first?"

"Maxie." Georgie muttered. "Shut it."

"Georgie she is a walking advertisement for what not to wear. Ugly Betty at the hospital has better taste and that's not saying much."

Georgie giggled. Maxie hated Sabrina.

Faith smiled at Sonny as she quickly walked up front.

Sonny took her hand. "You look beautiful." He said almost choking on the words.

Jason made another face and Liz and Robin struggled not to laugh.

Faith shot them a look and then the pastor began. When they finally got to the vows, Sonny said his first and then when it came time for Faith's, there was a loud noise and then her voice filtered throughout the room and her mouth dropped open. She looked around wildly.

"Turn that off." She screeched.

Everyone listened to her conversation with Ric and a few people got up and left when they realized the wedding was a bust.

"I hope I can still take my gift back." Maxie said.

"I think Robin and Elizabeth are going to need therapy after this." Georgie said.

"Anyone who saw those monstrosities will."

The tape ended and Sonny growled. "How could you do this?"

Faith's started to sputter. "Sonny, it's a set up. Someone is framing me."

Jason rolled his eyes.

Liz and Robin walked down the stairs and right as Elizabeth was walking by, Faith grabbed her and pulled a gun out of her cleavage and held it to Elizabeth's head.

Jason was pissed. "I told you." He said to Sonny.

Faith pushed Elizabeth down the aisle. "We're getting out of here and you are my ticket to freedom."

"They'll spot us a mile away with this hideous dress you made me wear." Liz quipped. "And you look like Little Bo Peep after she lost a round with her sheep."

"Oh can it. You're not supposed to look better than the bride." Faith growled.

"The crazy thing is that I do." Liz said.

Jason sighed. "Enough of this shit." He muttered as Faith broke into a run. Jumping off the platform, he landed on her train and Faith's body snapped backwards and then landed in a heap on the floor. The gun flew under a pew and Mac burst into the room. "Freeze." He yelled.

Liz put up her hands.

"Not you, although I should arrest you for wearing that dress. Her." He said pointing to Faith who couldn't get up because of the sheer mass of her dress.

Maxie had texted him about what was going down and luckily, he was close by.

Faith yelled the whole time that she was being handcuffed.

Jason walked up to Elizabeth. "Are you okay?"

"I will be as soon as I can change." She said shaking her head at Faith's antics.

"We can burn it after you're done." He quipped.

She chuckled.

They went to the back and she ducked into a bathroom and Jason waited for her. She came back out with a pair of jeans on and a top.

"I don't have time to do something about my hair." She said grimacing at her reflection. "It will probably take a jack hammer and a vat of conditioner to get this hairspray out." She said as she wiped some makeup off her face. "Let's go."

He nodded and she followed him to this truck.

Liz got inside and when Jason pulled off, she looked over at him. "Did you know?"

"Unfortunately, yes. I told Sonny he shouldn't expose her in public but he never listens."

"Can we stop and pick up Cam?" She asked. "He's at my Grams."

Jason nodded and headed over there.


	3. Chapter 3 - Busted

A/N – Thanks for the comments. Several people asked me for a picture of the dresses. Honestly, I came up with them in my demented mind. I did a search last night and tried to find some good facsimiles. They aren't perfect but they get the job done. Look in my profile and you see the link to Faith's dress at the very bottom.

Chapter 3 - Busted

Audrey looked up at Elizabeth and her mouth dropped open. There were no words for the condition of her hair.

"Don't even say anything. I know what I look like." Elizabeth said. "You don't even know the half of it."

"Why are you back so soon?"

"The wedding didn't happen. Faith was a fraud." Elizabeth said picking up her son who frowned at her hair.

"I know Cam." She said as she grabbed his bag.

"You're going out in public like that?" Audrey asked.

Jason smirked.

"Jason has tinted windows. No one can see me." Liz said before giving her a peck on the cheek. "I'll call you later."

Audrey nodded and as soon as they were gone she called Lila to tell her what had happened.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz walked into her apartment followed by Jason. "Can you watch him while I take a shower?"

"Sure. I have nowhere to be." Jason said taking Cam from her. "I think he's scared of your hair."

Cam was still frowning at her.

Liz rolled her eyes and disappeared into the bedroom.

"Come on Cam. Don't worry, scary mommy will be gone soon and beautiful mommy will be back."

Cam smiled at Jason and patted his face.

It took Liz an hour to get her hair washed and untangle it. About half way through, she was seriously contemplating shaving it off and buying a wig.

Exhausted, she plopped down next to Jason. "I can't move my arms."

Jason chuckled.

Cam smiled at his mom.

"I told you that scary mommy would be gone." Jason said.

Liz smirked. "Scary mommy?"

"Poor kid will probably have nightmares." Jason said.

His phone rang and he handed off Cam. "Hello."

"Is Elizabeth okay?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah, but she might send you her water bill. It took her all this time to do her hair."

Sonny grimaced.

"You owe me big time Sonny." She said loud enough for him to hear.

"I know." Sonny said.

"I have to go." Jason said ending the call.

Liz looked over at him. "Thanks for watching Cam."

"Is it okay if I hang around for a while?" He asked.

She slightly smiled. She had thought he was leaving. "Sure."

They spent the rest of the afternoon playing with Cam and watching cartoons.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Lila was very happy that Elizabeth and Jason were spending so much time together.

Audrey however was not impressed. "They have the whole friend vibe going. It could take years before they cross line. We're not getting any younger and my patience is wearing thin."

Lila sighed. "You have a point but I'm not sure how to progress it along."

"Cody said that Jason will be at Jake's tonight. Maybe we should call Robin and see if she can get Elizabeth to go there."

Lila smiled. "Great idea."

Audrey made the call and then volunteered to babysit.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Robin pulled Elizabeth into Jake's. "This is going to be so much fun."

Kelly and Lainey were already seated and Coleman had just sat the tequila bottle down.

They all did a few shots and started to gossip.

"So, rumor has it that Dr. Ford caught Patrick and Leyla shagging in the locker room." Kelly said.

Robin laughed. "He's such a horndog."

"Leyla was mortified." Kelly said.

"She should be." Lainey said.

"Oh like you have room to talk miss I want to do Sonny." Robin said to Lainey.

The table erupted into laughter.

"What? He's hot." Lainey said. "And he can cook."

"A Sonny and Jason sandwich would rock my world." Kelly said.

Liz laughed.

They did a few more shots and were all pretty buzzed. They didn't even see Jason come in and sit in the corner with Johnny.

"Holy shit." Johnny said.

Jason looked up and his mouth dropped open. Elizabeth was lying on the table and Kelly was doing a belly button shot off of her. When she licked some liquid off of Liz's belly Johnny shuddered. "Damn that was hot."

Jason gulped down some beer as he squirmed a little as his pants tightened.

Elizabeth and Kelly were laughing really hard and then Liz did another shot as everyone clapped.

At the rate the girls were going, Jason figured that they'd have to crawl home.

Several men walked in and of course they immediately noticed the girls.

The drunker the girls got, the more noise they made and attention they received.

Elizabeth got up to use the bathroom and a guy grabbed her arm.

"Hey beautiful." He said.

Liz smiled. "Hi." She said before pulling away and going to the bathroom.

He walked over to the table. "What's your friend's name?"

"Elizabeth." They all said with a melodic voice.

He smiled. "Thanks."

Jason and Johnny looked at each other. "This could get ugly fast." Jason said.

"I'll call in reinforcements." Johnny said texting Cody.

Elizabeth walked back towards the table and the guy pulled her onto the dance floor.

"Hello again beautiful." He said.

Liz looked up at him. "I don't remember you asking me to dance."

He smirked. "You're right. May I have this dance Elizabeth?"

She was surprised that he knew her name. "Well, since you asked nicely."

He was a cute guy and Liz was very buzzed.

"Bradley." A girl shrieked. "Who the fuck is she?"

"Here we go." Jason said.

Kelly got up and walked over to them.

"Calm down Trista." Bradley said.

The girl marched over and reached out to grab Elizabeth's hair but Kelly pushed her back.

"Keep your skanky hands off my friend." Kelly said.

Jason and Johnny stood up and Cody and Francis walked inside.

"Hey, you didn't have to push her." Bradley said.

Kelly grabbed Elizabeth to pull her away and Bradley scowled.

"She's not going anywhere." He said pulling back.

Jason cleared his throat. "Let her go." He said lethally.

Elizabeth's eyes snapped to his. "Jason." She had no idea where he had come from.

Bradley took a swing and the next thing Liz knew, someone had her by the hair and Jason and his crew were in an all out brawl.

She punched whoever was grabbing her and then dropped to the floor and crawled towards the bar.

Robin and Lainey were standing on the table cheering Jason and Johnny on and Kelly was wiping the floor with Trista.

The next thing Elizabeth knew, she was being handcuffed and they were all being transported to the PCPD and thrown into two cells.

"That killed my buzz." Kelly said.

"For sure." Robin said.

"If bitchy Barbie over there had kept her big mouth shut, I'd still be getting my drink on right now." Kelly said.

Trista shot her a dirty look.

"Don't make me come over there and kick your ass again." Kelly quipped making the girl, who was sporting a black eye, turn away.

Liz was sitting in the corner quietly and Jason walked towards her in the next cell and sat down as close as he could get to her. "Are you alright?"

Liz looked over at him and then her mouth dropped open. "Jason, you're hurt." She said reaching through the bars and touching his face.

"I'm fine. It doesn't really hurt." He said savoring her touch.

She ran her hand over the bruise on his jaw. "I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault."

"Yeah, it was that dickwad's over there." Johnny said looking at Bradley.

Lila walked in with Sonny.

"Now I'm officially mortified." Liz said turning a deep shade of red.

"Unfortunately, you all have to stay the night because they want to teach you a lesson." Lila said. "So, you'll be released first thing in the morning."

Mac opened the door to Elizabeth's cell. "There's too many people in this one. Elizabeth, come here please."

Lila did her best not to smile. Mac wasn't happy about her request but the woman was insistent.

Liz got up and Mac put her in the same cell as Jason. She walked over to him and sat down.

Lila and Sonny left and Jason looked over at Elizabeth.

"Try to get some sleep." He told her.

She laid her head on his arm and closed her eyes and when he felt her breathing change, he moved down a little and laid her down so her head was on his thigh.

Robin looked over and smiled.

And when more people were dumped into the cell, he had to make room so Johnny sat next to him and Jason pulled her onto his lap and Liz snuggled into his chest completely oblivious.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The morning came fast and Liz stirred and then suddenly realized that she was sitting on someone and her eyes snapped open.

"Morning." Jason said.

She was surprised but managed a small smile. "Morning. Sorry, I hope you weren't uncomfortable." She said standing up.

Jason stretched. "I was fine." He said.

"You feeling okay?" He asked.

She nodded and then looked over at the other cell and Robin smiled and waved making her chuckle.

Kelly groaned and stretched. "Some of us didn't have a hot guy to sleep on." She snarked.

"Don't be a hater." Robin said.

Mac unlocked the cells. "You're all free to go. Next time, walk away." He said as a bunch of grumpy people walked by him. "Robin, my office." He said sternly.

Robin made a strangled noise and whined before heading in that direction.

Max and Milo were waiting outside with two cars.

"Jason, you're truck is over there." Max said before pointing as he handed over the keys.

"Can I give you a ride home?" Jason asked Elizabeth.

"Sure."

She climbed into the truck with him and watched the rest of the girls get into Milo's car.

"Is Sonny going to be mad?"

"No. He's kind of used to it actually." Jason said.

"I'm pretty certain that my Grams called Lila."

"Do you need to pick up Cam?"

Liz sighed. "No, I'm going to go home first and shower and try to get a few hours of sleep."

He pulled up to her apartment building and parked.

"Thanks again for coming to my rescue."

"No problem." He said.

He watched her until she was safely inside and then went home.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Audrey rolled her eyes. "I can't believe they were thrown into jail."

Lila smiled at Cam. "I know especially after all our hard work."

"At least that was quick thinking on your part to put them together."

"At this point I'm thinking we'll need divine intervention." Lila said. "Let's try to get them both down on the docks tonight."

Audrey smiled. "Cody could probably lure Jason down there but how do we get Elizabeth to go?"

Lila thought for a moment. "Let me call Johnny and see if he has any ideas."

Lila made the call and soon they had a new plan in motion.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Cody gave Jason a report on some new players that moved into the area as they sat on a bench near Kelly's. He briefly glanced as his watch and realized that it was almost time for Elizabeth to show up. Johnny had called her under the guise that he had a crush on Kelly and wanted Elizabeth to hook him up.

He looked up and could see them walking.

"That's it. I need to get back to the warehouse." Cody said.

Jason nodded. "Keep me updated."

When Johnny and Elizabeth had made it almost to the bench, Johnny pretended that he had left his phone in the car and took off.

Liz saw Jason and called out to him.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I was with Johnny."

Jason frowned.

"He likes Kelly." She explained.

He smirked. "So you're playing matchmaker?"

Liz smiled. "Yeah."

She sat down next to him and felt her phone vibrate. Johnny texted her letting her know he was needed elsewhere.

"What were you thinking about so intensely when I walked up?" Liz asked curiously.

Jason couldn't tell her what he was really thinking about. Having her in his arms the other night, bad situation or not had gotten to him. It was always so easy falling into a rhythm with her. No matter what happened in their lives or who they were dating, there was always this deep connection that would draw them back together. He wasn't even sure what it was, he just knew that their timing really sucked and he was tired of it.

"Just life." He said.

She grabbed his hand and her touch sent a pulse throughout his body. "You know you can talk to me right?"

He looked over at her and Liz's heart started to beat a little faster. Jason hadn't looked at her like that for a long time and she wondered if she was just seeing something she wanted to see or if they were headed back to the "more than friends" status.

She bit her lip when she realized his face was slowly getting closer to hers.

And that is when they heard someone yell Jason's name and he pulled back.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Lila and Audrey were in a nearby building fighting over binoculars as an amused Johnny watched.

"Johnny do something. Can't you shoot her from here?" Lila asked a stunned Johnny.

Audrey looked over at him. "You don't have to use real bullets. Don't you have one of those tranquilizer dart thingys."

Cody was listening in and started laughing in Johnny's ear.

"Um, I left it at the office." Johnny said.

Lila rolled her eyes and looked through the binoculars. "Damn."

"What's happening?" Audrey asked impatiently.

"Elizabeth and Courtney are yelling at each other and Courtney….." Lila gasps. "Oh my word, that bitch." She loudly as she watched Courtney smack Elizabeth.

"Lila." Audrey yelled pulling the binoculars out of her hand and looking. Audrey starts laughing.

"What happened?"

"My Elizabeth just laid her out. She gets her feistiness from me." Audrey said grinning.

Lila looked and grinned. "Well that is great but Liz just ran away and Jason is just standing there like he has no idea what to do. He takes after Alan more than he knows." She said sighing.

"Lord knows he has needed a good kick in the ass from time to time." Audrey said referring to Alan and Monica's history.

Johnny chuckled. This was priceless. He picked up his phone. "Enzo, go down to the docks and pick Courtney up off the ground and take her home."

Enzo groaned. "I'll be right there."

"Give him a bonus for that and tell him to wear gloves." Lila said before turning to Audrey. "Are you ready dear?"

Audrey smiled. "Of course, I'll go comfort Elizabeth."

Johnny walked behind the two women. He loved his job.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Audrey knocked on Elizabeth's door.

She opened it and Audrey could tell she had been crying.

"Elizabeth what is wrong?"

"It's nothing." Liz said stepping back so her grandmother could walk in.

"It doesn't look like it's nothing. Talk to me."

They sat down and Elizabeth sighed. "Courtney happened." Liz said solemnly. "I was down on the docks talking to Jason, and she showed up and started acting like I was trying to steal him from her."

"They are not even together. She cheated on him." Audrey said.

"I know. We got into a yelling match and Jason just stood there like a deer caught in headlights. I'm not even sure what that means."

When Jason remained quiet, she wasn't sure who he was siding with.

"He was probably just shocked to see her."

Liz got up and walked over to the window. "He could have defended me or something but he didn't. Maybe he wants her back."

Audrey could tell that Elizabeth was hurting. "Elizabeth, you don't know that. She hurt him badly."

"I know but how many times did I take Lucky back after he hurt me badly?"

Audrey couldn't argue with that. Lucky was an asshole and Elizabeth had been stuck on stupid with him for too long. "Elizabeth, do you want to be with Jason?"

Liz gasped and turned to look at her Grams. "We're just friends."

"And do you want more?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. It's complicated."

Audrey turned away and let out an exasperated sigh. These two were driving her nuts. She didn't remember being so thick headed when she was younger. "It's as complicated as you make it. I think you two need to talk."

Liz nodded. She agreed because she had no idea where they stood.


	4. Chapter 4 - Misunderstandings

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Warning, this chapter is very twisty. * KLJLizFan – lol I think they shocked him. He didn't see it coming. * kikimoo – She was being bratty. Guest – Both of them have issues to work through for sure.

Chapter 4 - Misunderstandings

Jason sat in a chair across from Courtney waiting for her to wake up. He had no idea she was back in town and had been completely thrown when she showed up on the docks. The look on Elizabeth's face before she ran away was haunting him. It had all happened so fast and he was shocked that it had gotten so out of control.

Courtney stirred and then her eyes flickered open and she struggled to sit up as she held her jaw. Their eyes met and she turned on the tears. "Jason?"

"What are you doing back here Courtney?" He asked.

"I came to talk to you." She said as she grimaced and held her face.

"There is nothing to say and you need to stop attacking Elizabeth."

Courtney scoffed. "She knows how to push my buttons Jason. Look, I don't want to talk about her. I want to talk about us."

"There is no us and that's all on you." Jason said before standing up. "Stay away from me and leave Elizabeth alone."

Courtney stood up. "I made a huge mistake. You were always gone and I was lonely. I should have tried harder with you and I regret it. We were so good together. Don't you remember?"

Jason closed his eyes and then snapped them open when her hand touched his face.

"I still love you Jason. My head is on straight now and I know what I want and it's a life with you. We can have everything. I just need a second chance. Please think about it Jason. Are your feelings for me gone?"

Jason took a gulp of air. He had loved Courtney but she had hurt him deeply.

"Just think about it." She whispered. "I love you."

Jason looked away and then practically ran out of the apartment needing some air.

Inside, Courtney smirked, she thought that she had him on the fence and if she could just get him to take a leap of faith, she would have him back. Now, she just needed to deal with Elizabeth.

Dialing her phone, she called Bobbie and got her job back. "Let the games begin." She said softly.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason hopped on his bike and drove for hours and by the time he got back, Sonny was calling him with an emergency. He needed to go to the island and had to leave immediately. It was too late to call Elizabeth, so he sent her a text letting her know he'd be gone for a while and then packed his bags and went to the airport.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

When Elizabeth got Jason's message she was sad for many reasons. Mostly, she felt like Jason had ran away because he still had feelings for Courtney and that made her very sad. She got Cam ready and then took him over to Grams and headed for the diner.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Courtney watched Elizabeth walk into the diner and their eyes connected.

"What are you doing here?" Liz asked.

"I work here again. I hope that won't be a problem. I'm sorry I yelled at you last night. It won't happen again." Courtney said.

Liz walked past her and grabbed an apron and pulled her hair back. The last thing she needed was to have to breathe the same are as freaking Courtney Matthews.

"I know you and Jason are just friends and I got a little jealous for a minute but now that I know it's nothing more than that….."

Liz spun around and looked at Courtney like she had been slapped in the face.

"I made a mistake and hurt him but after talking to him last night, I know he still has feelings for me and he's thinking about giving me another chance. It's all I've dreamed of since I lost him. We were in love Elizabeth and I threw it away because of my insecurities. I thought I didn't deserve Jason and I ended up destroying something beautiful. But, I've been seeing a therapist and she helped me realize that I have to love myself and that I deserve to be happy. Jason is my chance to finally leave my past behind and find true love and I can't give up on that. I love him too much." She said wiping a tear away.

Liz felt like she wanted to puke. "Whatever Courtney." She said walking to a table. The rest of the day Courtney was disgustingly sweet to her. She wondered if Jason really was considering taking Courtney back; if she really had made him happy. They had seemed like they were in love which was part of the reason she had made the Ric mistake which she rectified when he almost killed her. Later, after Courtney and Jason imploded, Liz had a huge argument with Nikolas who apparently had seduced Courtney because he was upset with Elizabeth because she chose to be with Jason when he wanted her. She hadn't even know that Nikolas wanted her until that moment, not that she would have gone there anyway.

She stepped outside for some air on her break. She didn't think she could take another go round of Jason and Courtney. It brought up too many bad memories. Maybe she needed to just leave Port Charles and find another place to start over with Cam that didn't have so many bad memories. She had a lot of thinking to do and usually that never led to anything good.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Lila took a sip of tea. "I can't believe Sonny sent Jason away. I could throttle him."

Audrey agreed. "The Courtney situation needs to be dealt with. She's only been back a few days and I can see the damage she's already done. Elizabeth's whole demeanor has changed and according to Johnny, Courtney has been constantly mentioning Jason and their great love. I think she's going to run."

"We can't let that happen." Lila said. "If Jason isn't back by the weekend, I'll go talk to Sonny."

"I'm afraid if Jason doesn't return soon, Courtney's full court press is going to ruin any chance that Jason and Liz might have." Audrey said sadly.

Lila didn't like this at all. They had been so close. She had to figure out a way to get rid of Courtney again and soon.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

A week had past and Jason had not made any contact. It was typical but it hurt none the less. Elizabeth was going crazy. Courtney was driving her to drink.

Robin put Cam in the playpen. "What's going on in that head of yours?"

Liz groaned. "Too much."

"Is this about Courtney?"

Her friends had all noticed what Courtney was doing and wanted to rip her tongue out.

"It's hard working with her again."

"I'm sure it is, the bitch doesn't know how to shut up." Robin said quietly.

Liz smirked. "She just keeps going on and on about her and Jason's great love. I think I've lost five pounds this week because of it. It's puke worthy."

Robin grinned. "You could always hurl on her while she's in the middle of one of her diatribes."

They both laughed.

"I'm thinking about leaving."

Robin was stunned for a second. "What? What do you mean like a vacation?"

"No, like starting over somewhere away from all of this."

"So you're going to run and let that tramp win? What's wrong with you?" Robin said exasperatedly.

Liz's eyes filled up. "I'm so tired Robin. I've made so many mistakes, I just don't think my heart could take another one."

Elizabeth looked so defeated and Robin pulled her into her arms and held her as she cried. Courtney was going down and she was going to meet with the girls and figure out a way to turn this around.

"Promise me that you won't leave without saying anything." Robin said.

Liz didn't reply.

"I mean it Elizabeth. Promise me." She said firmly.

"Okay." Liz finally said.

Robin stayed until she fell asleep and she covered up Cam who was knocked out as well before making several phone calls. There was no way in hell she was letting Courtney run her best friend off.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Robin looked around her living room knowing she had all the fight power she needed to bring Courtney down.

"Are you going to tell us why you dragged us out of bed?" Lainey asked.

"I wasn't in bed but I was having intimate relations with a pint of Haagen Dazs." Kelly said.

"I was having the most delicious dream about Sonny. "Lainey said sighing.

Robin smirked. "I need your help. Courtney is doing a number on Liz's head."

Kelly frowned. "That bitch is back in town?"

"Yes and she has decided she wants Jason back. Apparently, she and Elizabeth got in a fight in front of Jason and he just stood there and did nothing."

"Idiot." Lainey said.

"And then when Courtney grabbed her, Elizabeth laid her out."

Kelly grinned. "That's my girl."

"The problem is that Courtney is back working at Kelly's and she's using every trick in the book to knock down Elizabeth's self-esteem. She has implied that Jason is actually thinking about taking that skank back."

"Men." Kelly said. "Jason is a glutton for punishment."

"We need to do something. Our girl said she wanted to leave town."

Lainey's mouth dropped open. "Oh hell no." She said loudly.

Kelly was seething mad. "We need a plan to take the bitch down. Where is Jason now?"

"He's on the island. I have a feeling Lila isn't going to be too happy about that either. I'm hoping she'll talk to Sonny and that will be rectified soon."

"So what do we do first?"

"I want to try to get Courtney fired. At least Elizabeth won't have to listen to her bullshit every day." Robin said.

Kelly smirked. "We need to find out her schedule."

"That's easy." Robin said. "The weekly schedules are posted up in the kitchen. You can see it from the counter."

"I'll get some coffee there in the morning and take a picture with my phone." Lainey said.

"Good. Bobbie won't put up with too much bullshit, so if we can make Courtney consistently late and make some anonymous complaints, maybe Bobbie will realize she's more trouble than she's worth."

Kelly smirked. "I'm definitely in. I'll bust the windows out the bitch's car if I have too."

Robin chuckled. "A flat tire will suffice."

"Done." Kelly said.

Robin smiled. They needed to work fast before more damage was done.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Two days later, Courtney called in and said she'd be late because of a flat tire. Kelly had worked her magic and made sure it didn't look deliberate. Lainey had gotten the weekly schedule and they started to plan more.

Elizabeth was glad that it had been really busy because that meant less Courtney/Jason flashbacks. Courtney was relentless. She wished that Jason would come back so she knew where his head was at, then she'd make her final decision about whether she was going to stay or go.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason looked out over the water. He didn't understand how his life had gotten so complicated. He sighed as he thought about Courtney. When Elizabeth had broken things off because of the Sonny lie, he was devastated. She didn't want him; that had been made perfectly clear, so he decided to accept it. He had spent years listening to her go on and on about Lucky while he was in love with her. She never chose him. He had given her an out, to come away with him, and she had turned him down. And when they finally had gotten around to admitting they were more than friends and agreed to try to have a relationship, the freaking business screwed everything up. He wasn't sure how he could live without her. She had been so furious with him. And then there was Courtney. She was a hot mess but she wanted him. She chose him; something Elizabeth couldn't do. He needed to feel like someone would love him unconditionally and now he didn't think that was possible.

After everything that happened, he realized that due to the life he chose, there would always be something that would interfere with his happiness. Maybe he wasn't meant to find true love. He had come to love Courtney even though she was a rebound. But Elizabeth was always there and when she married Ric, it took away Jason's last resolve. It was bad enough she had a one night stand with Zander. Ric was just a slap in the face that he never thought he'd recover from. So, he dove head first into a relationship with Courtney; letting his guard down and pretending that Elizabeth didn't exist. He locked away his love for her and tried his best to move on not realizing that she was doing the same thing.

He wasn't surprised when the marriage with Ric abruptly ended, due to the circumstances. But that was nothing compared to what he felt when he discovered that Courtney had betrayed him with Nikolas. He didn't understand why people kept hurting him like he didn't have feelings or something. Now Courtney wanted him back. He hated to admit it but she had gotten to him a little bit. As much as he tried to hate her, he knew she had issues and he felt bad for her. But, then there was Elizabeth. They had almost kissed and she didn't seem like she was going to stop him. What did it mean? He was scared. If she rejected him again he didn't think his heart could take it. Courtney didn't have the power to hurt him like Elizabeth did.

Turning to go back to the villa, part of him never wanted to go back to Port Charles again.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

A week had gone by and Lila was done. She marched over to Sonny's office to make some demands.

Sonny looked up. "Hello Lila."

He knew why she was there. Jason. It wasn't going to be a pretty conversation.

"You know why I'm here."

"Lila….."

"You sent him away. Do you have any idea what kind of damage you've done?"

He did in a way because Logan had reported to him that Jason was not only in a foul mood but the man looked downright depressed and he was scared he was going to do something reckless.

"It was business." Sonny said.

"My grandson is hurting. Do you even care? He has been through so much and deserves some happiness. I know someone else could have gone on this trip besides him. So what are you up to Sonny? Because you're not happy no one else can be? I know Faith hurt your pride but don't ruin my grandson's life because you're an idiot when it comes to love." She said emotionally.

Sonny growled. "You don't get to talk to me like that."

"Oh but I do because it's always about you and for once you need to make this about Jason. You need to fix this." She demanded.

Sonny closed his eyes for a minute. "Elizabeth has the power to destroy him. You know that right?"

"Love is a risk Sonny. They belong together."

"I like Elizabeth but Jason loses all focus when she's around. The bar fight was the last straw. I needed to remove him from the situation so he could get some perspective."

"So you are playing God with his life."

"Isn't that what you are doing?" Sonny asked.

"No, because Elizabeth and Jason love each other. I might be finding ways to get them in the same room but I'm not doing anything against their wills." Lila said completely frustrated with the situation.

Sonny started to feel guilty for what he had done. He really just didn't want to see Jason get hurt again and with Courtney back in town, he thought it was best for Jason to get away. "Alright, I'll get him back home. I hope you're right about them because I think Jason will really hurt himself if she rejects him again."

Lila felt her heart drop. "Then we both have to pray that they get out of their own way and let it happen. I truly believe that once they really go for it, nothing can break them apart."

Sonny watched her leave and made the call. "Come home." He said as Jason closed his eyes, knowing it was inevitable.

"Okay."


	5. Chapter 5 – Clearing the Air

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Skatiefan – Thank you! I did make the story a bit longer. So, you'll get some more angst and humor. * Virgy15 – Lol Don't count our boy out. * Guest – Not really. You'll see. Funny we both used the same term. There were lots of nicknames for Courtney.

Chapter 5 – Clearing the Air

Maxie sat down at a table at Kelly's with Georgie. "I see kung fu Barbie is back." She muttered. "I swear she's a drag queen."

Georgie snorted. Maxie couldn't stand Courtney. There was just something about her that bugged the shit out of her sister and Georgie was actually looking forward to the snark.

Courtney walked up to the table. "What can I get you?"

"I'll have a number five with cheese and an ice tea." Georgie said nicely.

Maxie looked up from the menu. "I'll have a chicken ceasar with a diet coke." She said handing Courtney the menu. "Why do you still have your engagement ring on? Didn't Jason dump you?"

Courtney was taken aback. "We're getting back together."

Maxie looked at her like she was on crack. "Did you drug him? Because after seeing the pictures of you doing the nasty with Nikolas, I can't believe he'd ever give you the time of day again." Maxie said with a smile.

Courtney turned and walked away and Elizabeth bit her lip so she wouldn't laugh.

"Damn Maxie." Georgie said grinning. "Don't hold back."

Maxie rolled her eyes. "She annoys me. Who the fuck wears four inch heels when they are waitressing? And she seriously needs to get her roots done. She's a walking train wreck."

Georgie chuckled and then tried to recover when Courtney brought their drinks over.

Maxie took a sip. "This isn't diet." She said pushing the glass back at Courtney who clenched her jaw.

"Fine. I'll get you another one." She said walking away.

"Clearly English isn't her first language." Maxie quipped. "Maybe I should use sign language. My middle finger is red to go." She said saucily.

"I think I have some flash cards in my purse." Georgie said.

Courtney put the glass down at the table and walked away. "I need you to switch tables with me."

Liz frowned. "Why?"

"Because Maxie is a bitch and I'm tired of her comments."

"Courtney, I'm sorry but the other table is my regular customer." She said grabbing the coffee pot.

Maxie watched Courtney who was now frazzled. When Robin had asked her to go to Kelly's and give Courtney a hard time, she had practically ran there for the opportunity.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Courtney had a plan of her own. It might make her get fired but at this point, she didn't care. She just wanted to shut Maxie up.

She grabbed the salad and walked back to the table and purposely tripped, dumping the plate onto Maxie's head.

Courtney went down hard and Bobbie, who had just walked in from the back, stood there stunned.

"You stupid vacuous bitch." Maxie yelled standing up. "You did that on purpose." She said as she tried to wipe it off.

Courtney fought a smirk as Bobbie ran over to them.

"Maxie I'm so sorry. Lunch is on you….I mean me. I'll pay for it." She stammered. "Courtney are you alright?" She asked as Courtney held her knee.

Maxie growled. "She's not going to be alright in a minute."

She grabbed the soup from the next table and threw it on a stunned Courtney.

"Maxie." Bobbie yelled.

Maxie glared at Courtney. "I'm just getting started bitch. You better run."

Courtney's eyes grew big as Maxie balled up her fist and Georgie struggled to hold her sister back and drag her outside.

Johnny and Cody, who were watching via surveillance video were stunned as well as Jason who had walked in right before Courtney had fell.

He stepped out of the way as Georgie pushed a fuming Maxie out of the door.

Elizabeth gasped when she saw him and hurried to the back office.

Bobbie had grabbed some towels and was trying to help Courtney who was crying and still pretending to be in pain.

Jason closed his eyes. God hated him. He'd never curse in church again.

"Jason, can you please take Courtney home?" Bobbie said.

Courtney looked up at Jason in shock. "Jason you're back."

"Courtney no more heels while you work. Is that understood?" Bobbie said firmly.

She nodded. "Sorry Bobbie. It won't happen again."

Bobbie and Jason helped her up.

"Can you walk?" Bobbie asked.

"I think so."

She took one step and started to fall and Jason caught her and picked her up right as Elizabeth had gotten the nerve to come back out. Her eyes welled up with tears as she watched them leave and then she quickly sucked it up and grabbed a mop. Now she had to face the lunch crowd alone.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason sat Courtney down on the couch. "Are you alright?"

"I think I need some ice." She said softly.

He nodded. She smelled like soup and he hated soup. Going into her kitchen, he made an ice pack and returned to her.

"Thanks." She said. "How was your trip?"

He shrugged. "It was just business."

She nodded. "Did you do some thinking?"

"Yes. Look, I need to go talk to Sonny. We'll talk later." He said unable to stand being in the room with her anymore.

She watched him leave. "Well at least he didn't say no." She said before throwing the ice pack on the table and then walking to the bathroom. Thanks to that bitch Maxie, she needed a shower.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason went down to the docks and knocked on Sonny's office door.

"Come in."

He went inside.

"Hey, you're back." Sonny said.

"You wanted to see me."

Sonny nodded. "You want to tell me what's going on with you?"

"I'm fine."

"No you're not. Talk to me." Sonny said.

Jason sighed. "I just feel lost. Nothing is going right and I'm tired of it." He said thickly.

"What can I do for you?"

"I don't know. I'm trying to figure everything out." Johnny said.

"Does this involve Courtney and Elizabeth?" Sonny asked.

"Yes."

"Are you really thinking about getting back with Courtney?" Sonny asked incredulously.

He sighed. "At least she can't hurt me anymore. Elizabeth can."

Sonny rolled his eyes."So you're going to get back with someone who had no respect for you and cheated on you instead of taking a chance for something real?"

"Don't act like you haven't done it." Jason quipped.

"God you are frustrating sometimes. Courtney doesn't love you Jason. She wants you because she can't have you. Maybe it's a gene that runs in the family or something. Why would you subject yourself to that? They are not the only two women in the world for Christ's sake. You don't have to pick either or. What could you possibly gain from going back to her?"

"I know her. I know what to expect. It would be easy in a way." He growled. "I don't even know why we're discussing this. I don't want Courtney. I'm just feeling sorry for myself."

Sonny sighed. "I'm confused here. Are you going to fight to be with Elizabeth or not?"

Jason stood up. "I did fight for her and she rejected me. I don't understand what she wants for me. What am I supposed to do?"

"Don't give up. You are so close to having it all. I would kill for that and you are just willing to run away from it."

"I love her dammit." Jason said in frustration. "I would die for Elizabeth but I don't think I could take it if she rejects me again. It would kill me." He said turning away so Sonny couldn't see the tears in his eyes.

"Now we're getting somewhere."

Jason closed his eyes and fought for control.

"What makes you think she'll reject you?" Sonny asked softly.

"Because she's scared too and has been through a lot. My relationship with Courtney hurt her deeply and she might not be willing to take another chance with me." Jason said sadly.

"Jason, you need to talk to her and find out what is in her head instead of guessing. I know it's taking a risk but wouldn't it be worth it in the end if she still wants you? I see the way she looks at you. She's scared for sure but this thing between you two is not over by a long shot. Go to her and see where her head is at. And I swear, if you go back to Courtney, I'll have Johnny take you to the pinelands and shoot you in the back of the head." Sonny threatened.

Jason smirked. "I'll go talk to her. Thank you for letting me vent."

"Anytime."

Sonny needed a drink or two as he watched Jason leave. He picked up the phone and called Lila so she knew what was going on.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason waited outside Kelly's for Elizabeth to close. He had been pacing back and forth for over an hour.

Liz wearily locked the door and turned and their eyes connected. "Jason. What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk."

She sighed. "I'm so tired. Can we do this another time?"

He didn't say anything for a long moment. "Okay, but I'm taking you home and feeding you."

She had missed him so much. "Okay."

He walked her to his car and they went and got Cam. Jason called for a pizza and then sat on the floor and played with Cam while Elizabeth took a bath. Audrey had thankfully already fed him dinner.

Elizabeth sank into the tub and sighed. It felt so good. She was exhausted from having to handle the lunch and dinner crowds by herself. She couldn't believe that Jason had tore himself away from Courtney long enough to come see her. They did need to talk but she was so scared he was going to tell her that he was going back to Courtney that she really wanted to avoid conversation at all costs. And what if he chose her and left Courtney behind? She wasn't convinced that she was enough for Jason. Silently, she cried feeling as though she had already lost him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason sat in the living room, oblivious to what was going on in the other room. He paid off the pizza guy and put Cam in his playpen.

Elizabeth came out when he was getting some plates.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

She hadn't eaten all day. "Yes."

He handed her a plate and she grabbed a slice and sat on the couch. Jason did the same and they ate in silence.

"He grew." Jason said looking at Cam.

Liz smiled. "I know. I'm going to miss him at this age. It's like the world is so new to him and he has the cutest look of awe at things we take for granted."

"I missed him." Jason softy. "I missed you too."

Liz looked over at him surprised at his declaration. "I did too."

They finished eating and Liz put Cam down for the night and figured Jason would have left but when she came back out, he was still there.

"How's Courtney?" She asked.

"Fine I guess." He said with a look of disgust on his face.

"I thought you took her home."

"I did but I didn't stay long. I needed to meet with Sonny." Jason said.

"Oh." She said softly.

Jason cleared his throat. "I'm not getting back together with Courtney. I thought you should know that."

Liz felt like he had knocked her over.

His phone buzzed and he answered it. "Shit." He muttered. "I have to go. One of the warehouses is on fire." He said.

He kissed her on the head and ran for the door.

Liz snapped out of her shock and yelled. "Be careful." And then he was gone.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

She could hear the sirens. They were driving her crazy. There was a knock on the door and it was Robin.

"Hey, with all the commotion, I thought I'd stop by and see how you were doing."

Liz stood up. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Can you watch Cam? I need to check on Jason." Liz said.

Robin smiled. "Sure."

"He's down for the night, so you shouldn't have to worry about anything but there's a bottle in the fridge." She said grabbing her keys.

"Take your time." Robin said.

Liz ran outside. She felt like something was horribly wrong.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Mac stood next to some firemen and they were discussing the rapidly deteriorating situation.

Liz ran up. "Mac, is anyone in there?"

Mac looked at her solemnly. "Yes. Sonny was in there and Jason ran in to get him. They haven't come out."

Elizabeth felt like someone had sucked the air out of her. She heard Carly run up. She had been out of town for the last month and had just gotten back when she saw the smoke pluming in the air.

"Elizabeth what's going on?" She asked.

"Jason ran in there to get Sonny and they haven't come out."

Carly gasped. "Oh my God. Mac, you have to do something." She yelled.

"Carly, I can't send anyone in there right now. It's too dangerous. We're putting as much water on it as we can, but I'm not going to lie. It doesn't look good." He said sadly.

There was a loud explosion and part of the roof caved in and Elizabeth froze. It was like she couldn't hear anything and couldn't breathe. She didn't even realize she was screaming for Jason as Carly hugged her tightly and tried to hold her up.

Carly was stunned. She wondered what had happened while she was gone. Elizabeth clearly still had feelings for Jason and she wondered if Jason felt the same way. For a long time she had hated Elizabeth, but after the Courtney debacle, she had wished that things would have worked out for her best friend and the young waitress. She just wanted him to be happy.

"Elizabeth, look at me." She said holding the younger woman's face.

"He can't die Carly." She said. "He doesn't know."

"What doesn't he know?" Carly asked.

Tears were rolling down Liz's face. "That I love him." She said before starting to sob.

Carly held her tightly. "I think on some level he does know that. He's just scared."

"So am I." Liz said. "They have to make it."

Carly looked at the warehouse and felt her heart sinking. Regardless of her past with Sonny, she would always have love for him. And Jason, she loved beyond reason. He was her best friend. The two women held each other as they cried and silently prayed.


	6. Chapter 6 – I Choose You

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you guys are still hanging in there. * Guest – I agree. Hated the show around that time and Lucky.

Chapter 6 – I Choose You

Lila was watching the fire on television with Audrey. The cameras panned to Elizabeth and Carly and they gasped.

"She's there." Audrey said. "God I hope this doesn't end badly."

Lila wiped a tear away. "He has to still be alive. My heart can't take it."

Audrey moved over to Lila and hugged her. "Have faith. You always said he was the strongest man you knew."

Lila began to pray hard that her grandson would be spared.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Mac sighed. "Pull everyone back."

Carly looked at him like he was crazy. "You can't do that. You can't leave them in there to die." She said angrily.

"Carly, I'm sorry. The fire unfortunately will have to burn out. The water isn't helping. There is too many combustibles inside."

Carly was furious. "I hate you for this." She screamed.

The firemen began to pull back. Elizabeth sunk to the ground in a daze. And then suddenly, out of the smoke, two figures appeared.

"Oh my God. Mac." Carly said pointing.

A couple of firemen ran towards the men who had collapsed. Elizabeth watched with her mouth open.

"Is it them?" She said finally finding her voice. She scrambled to her feet.

"I'm not sure." Carly said.

They held each other as they watched the scene unfold. There was so much smoke that they could barely see what was going on. Two fireman ran past them with backboards and the next thing they knew, the two people were being carried away.

Mac ran over to them. "It's them."

Elizabeth was stunned. "They're alive?"

Mac slightly smiled. "It's a miracle, but yes. They are unconscious right now and being taken to G.H."

"I need to be with him." Liz yelled.

"I'll have Ronnie drive you two over there. Let them help him."

She nodded. "Okay."

Ronnie walked them to his cruiser and then followed the ambulances to the hospital.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The two men were whisked away so quickly that Elizabeth and Carly only got a brief glimpse. They didn't even look like themselves because they were covered with soot.

Lila and Audrey rushed in. "Elizabeth how are they?"

Liz started to cry and Audrey embraced her.

Carly spoke up. "We don't know anything. They were taken away."

Lila touched her arm. "Come sit down." She said.

The women sat down in the waiting room.

"Where is Cam?" Lila asked.

"Robin has him." Liz said. "I probably should call."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Robin answered the phone. "Oh my God." She said when she heard what had happened. "I'll stay the night. Don't worry about Cam. I have the day off tomorrow anyway." She said.

"Thank you so much." Liz said totally relieved.

"Just text me when you get an update." Robin said.

Elizabeth ended the call. "She's going to stay the night."

Monica walked towards them.

"How is he?" Lila asked.

"He has smoke inhalation. He's bruised and cut up and he hurt his leg when something fell on him. But, he'll survive. We're giving him oxygen treatments. His voice is hoarse and as long as his levels stay up, he should be fine. He'll have a cough for a while and possibly shortness of breath." Monica said.

"And Sonny?" Carly asked.

"He's worse I'm afraid. His right lung collapsed. We intubated him so his airway wouldn't close. They are sedating him right now so they can do a Bronchoscopy. He may have carbon monoxide poisoning too. We'll know more soon."

Liz wiped a tear away. "Can I see Jason?"

Monica nodded. "Come on."

Liz looked at Carly and they hugged. "I'll tell him that you're here."

Carly nodded and watched them walk away.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth walked into Jason's room. His eyes were closed and there was an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose. His breathing didn't seem right at all. She could see bandaids and bandages on his arms and face.

"He has a burn on his leg and a cut." Epiphany said. "We dressed and cleaned them. He's on pain meds and I'm monitoring his oxygen levels. He's a lucky man." She said quietly.

Liz nodded and sat down in a chair and took Jason's hand and softly cried. A few minutes later, she felt Jason squeeze her hand and she looked up. "Jason." She said standing. "Just rest okay? You're going to be fine. They are taking care of Sonny. He has smoke inhalation and a collapsed lung but he's going to make it."

Jason nodded.

"I was so scared. I won't leave you okay?" She said emotionally.

He slightly nodded again and his eyes closed.

She sat back down, relieved that he had awakened and knew she was there. As soon as she could, she was going to tell him how she felt. She had almost lost him again. This time, she was going to honest about her feelings.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next morning, Jason woke up in pain and grumpy. He opened his eyes and looked around and then felt something against his leg and looked down. It was Elizabeth. He thought he had hallucinated the night before.

"Good morning Mr. Morgan." Epiphany said. "Welcome back. I'll get the doctor."

Elizabeth sat up. "Jason."

Their eyes connected.

Leo walked into the room. "I'm glad to see that you're awake." He said.

Elizabeth stepped away from the bed and Epiphany took off his mask and switched it for a nasal cannula. She let him sip some water through a straw.

"Can you talk?"

"Yes." Jason said hoarsely.

"You're voice will recover over time. Do you feel like you want to cough?" Leo asked.

Jason nodded. "My chest hurts."

"That's from the smoke. You also have a burn and cut on your leg. You're a lucky man Jason. You're chest x-ray wasn't too bad."

"Home?" He asked.

Liz chuckled at his impatience.

"Maybe the day after tomorrow." Leo said. "You're in bad shape. Let us take care of you."

Jason didn't say anything. He hated hospital but he did feel like shit.

"You'll need several more oxygen treatments. Your lungs didn't collapse but you do have lots of mucous. Do you have a headache?"

"Little." Jason said.

"That's normal. We had to put a catheter in and it needs to stay because you are in no condition to get up right now."

Jason groaned a little.

"It's also important that we give you pain meds. Your body needs to heal." Leo said.

He had experience with Jason in the past and knew how he operated. Leo finished up and Liz sat back down next to him.

"You okay?" He asked.

She nodded. "I was just worried about you." She said taking his hand.

Courtney rushed into the room. "Jason are you okay?"

Liz hung her head. Courtney just wouldn't go away.

Jason nodded.

"It's hard for him to speak. He has smoke inhalation." Liz said.

Courtney wiped a tear away. "I'll stay with him. You can go now." She said dismissively.

Liz felt Jason tense and stood up. "I'm not going anywhere Courtney. You are. Jason told me last night that he was not going to be with you. So whatever game you're playing is over." She said firmly.

Courtney's eyes narrowed."I am not playing a game. I love him and he still loves me."

"Your kind of love is sick and toxic. Jason needs rest so you need to go now." Liz said quickly running out of patience.

Courtney made a little noise of protest and Jason coughed and then spoke. "Go." He said.

Her eyes welled up with tears. "I don't want you to get upset so I will go. But I do love you Jason. I'm going to fight for you." She said before leaving.

Liz watched her and didn't turn around right away.

"Liz." Jason said.

She turned around. He never called her that but she knew it was hard for him to speak.

"It's okay Jason. I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to fight for us this time around. I know we've been in this place before and I'm so scared. But, I can't be without you. Jason I love you." She said tearfully.

Jason's eyes filled with tears.

"So you're stuck with me. Deal with it." She said plopping down in the chair as she held her breath waiting for him to speak.

"I've always…." He said pausing to take a breath, "loved you."

Liz started to cry.

"Don't cry." He said hoarsely.

"Happy tears." She said. "No running this time okay?"

He nodded.

"Rest Jason. I have to call Robin and check on Cam but I'll be right back."

He closed his eyes. She loved him. She chose him. That was all he needed.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason was in the hospital a few more days before they allowed him to go home.

Courtney was pissed. Elizabeth was totally cock blocking her and was staying by Jason's side. So, she waited until the woman left to take Cam to Audrey's before she made her move.

"I'd like to see Jason." She said to Johnny who was standing at the door.

Johnny poked his head in. "Courtney is here."

"Okay." Jason said.

Courtney walked inside. "Hi." She said softly.

"Hi."

She sat down across from him. "I just wanted to make sure that you were okay."

"I'm doing fine." He said still hoarse.

Elizabeth slightly opened the door after Johnny told her Courtney was inside. She had forgot Cam's teething ring and had come up to retrieve it, leaving him with Francis.

"Before you left, I had gotten the impression that I still had a chance." She said softly. "But, I see Elizabeth moved in…."

Jason sighed. "Courtney, it was always Elizabeth."

"But you said you never loved her." Courtney said throwing his words back in his face.

"You wouldn't let it go and I was angry and hurt. I didn't mean it."

Courtney wiped a tear away. "We were so good together."

"Courtney, we did have some good times but…."

"Jason, we could have them again. I know I had been hesitant about having kids but I'm ready for that now. I want everything with you." Courtney said desperately.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"We could be so happy. I know it."

"Do you think I'm with Elizabeth because of Cam?" He asked incredulously.

Courtney shrugged. "You do kind of have a hero complex Jason. You have always tried to rescue Elizabeth and save her from herself even though she chose everyone else over you. You gave her so many chances. Give me another chance Jason, that's all I'm asking. I know I've made mistakes. I'm going to therapy and dealing with my issues. That is how badly I want this. I'm willing to do whatever it takes. Don't let Elizabeth draw you in again. She'll hurt you like she always does." Courtney pleaded.

Elizabeth wanted to ring her neck and she was scared that Courtney was getting to Jason because he wasn't saying anything.

"Are you done?" Jason asked.

Courtney nodded as she twisted her hands together.

"You don't know anything about my relationship with Elizabeth or how deep our feelings for each other go. Yes she has hurt me but I've hurt her too. I'm glad that you're getting help but Courtney, it's really over between us. I have wanted to be with Elizabeth for so long. I have a chance now and I'm taking it. I'm sorry if that hurts you but….." He coughed hard and then cleared his throat. "I don't love you anymore. I have loved Elizabeth for years. I will die loving her." He said emotionally.

Johnny smiled from behind Elizabeth who had a big grin on her face. She turned and whispered in Johnny's ear. "Tell Francis to just take Cam to Audrey's. He can come back for the teething ring and drop it off later."

Johnny nodded. "Get in there."

Liz smiled and then took a deep breath and threw open the door.

Courtney looked over at her.

"I forgot Cam's teething ring." She said.

Jason looked over at her and then back at Courtney. "She was just leaving." He said.

Courtney slowly stood up. "Goodbye Jason. If you change your mind…." She said as her voice trailed off.

She walked by Elizabeth who followed her into the hallway and spun her around.

"You listen to me bitch. I'm so sick of your games and manipulations. Jason doesn't want you anymore. He wants me so get it through your thick skull. I am done with you. I can't believe the way you played me initially; pretending to be my friend and listening to me bitch about Jason. You wanted him for yourself and I was totally blindsided when you made your move. No more. I'm not going to sit by and watch you try to sink your claws back into my man." Liz said angrily.

Courtney was stunned and started to speak.

"Shut up. Yes, he's my man and if you come near him again I will make you sorry that you even exist."

Courtney smirked. "You're scared of me aren't you because you know that Jason still has feelings for me."

Johnny groaned. He wondered if she'd bounce if he threw her off the roof.

Liz laughed. "Oh, I know Jason doesn't want you. Every time he looks at you he sees the pictures of you fucking Nikolas in his head and that is all your fault. Go back to whatever rock you crawled out from under. Nobody wants you here Courtney. You're a shitty waitress, a shitty fiancé, and a shitty friend."

"Go to hell." Courtney yelled.

"Hell is only for two faced bitches like you." Liz sneered.

Carly grinned and clapped. The two women had been so into fighting that they hadn't heard her get off the elevator. "It's about time muffin." She said smiling. "Johnny, take the trash down."

Courtney glared at Carly as she watched her take Elizabeth's hand and drag her into the penthouse.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason could hear a lot of the conversation from the hallway and was proud of Elizabeth. "You okay?"

"Yeah." A still very pissed off Liz said.

Carly smiled and walked over to Jason and kissed him on the cheek. "She's a keeper."

Jason's mouth dropped open.

"Don't look at me like that. I came to my senses. I just want you happy and I will owe you forever for encouraging you to be with Courtney."

"What happened to you in South America?" Jason asked making a face.

Carly laughed. "I'm happy Jason. It's your turn."

Jason smiled at her.

Liz walked up to them. "I probably should get the teething ring over to Audrey's. I'll have Johnny take me."

"Come here." Jason said.

She leaned down and he kissed her softly. "Thanks for having my back. And by the way, I knew you heard everything."

"How?" She asked.

"I saw the door slightly open. Even if you weren't there, I wouldn't have done or said anything differently. I love you." He said.

"I love you too." Liz said smiling.

Carly grinned. "Finally."

He watched the woman he loved walk out of the penthouse knowing that she was his and there was no going back for him.


	7. Chapter 7 - Baggage

A/N – Thanks for the comments. No more Courtney but that doesn't mean someone isn't waiting to take her place…..Hey, you guys asked for more and keeping in line with the whole humor/angst theme, you can't hate the messenger…it's all your fault lol. Glad you liked Liz standing up for herself and Carly being nice!

There are 10 chapters in this story now.

Chapter 7 - Baggage

Six months had passed. Sonny and Jason were completely healed from the fire. Lainey had finally approached Sonny and they had been dating but things were going slowly for Jason and Elizabeth.

Jason frowned as Milo handed him a new edition of Honeymoon escapes. "Who the hell is sending me this shit?"

"If you sign up for one thing, it's like pouring water on a gremlin, you get spammed by everyone." Milo said.

Jason made a face. "Do I look like I sign up for stuff?"

"No." Milo said trying not to smile. "Maybe someone is trying to give you a hint."

Jason stared at him blankly.

"You and Elizabeth have been seeing each other for six months."

"I'm not seeing your point Milo."

Milo sighed at Jason's denseness. "Maybe someone wants you to put a ring on it."

"Seriously?"

"Look, you and Elizabeth are perfect for each other. Cam already calls you dada." Milo noted.

Jason smiled at the memory of when Cam first said it. He had been stunned at the time but it felt so good; even if Cam had no idea what the hell he was babbling about. Elizabeth was pissed because he said it before mama. "Elizabeth wants to take it slow."

"How slow? In reverse? You two are already mind numbing." He muttered.

Jason glared at him.

"Sorry." Milo said sheepishly.

The truth is that Jason would love to move things forward. He had blue balls at this point because they hadn't had sex. In the beginning, Elizabeth had suggested they date so they could get completely reacquainted. After three months of that, Jason finally just grabbed her and kissed her senseless. Now, they couldn't keep their hands off each other but Elizabeth always stopped it before it went too far or they got interrupted. The woman was sexy as hell and was driving him nuts.

"I need to have a talk with her." Jason said not believing he was actually having this conversation with Milo of all people.

"But you're not sure how to approach it? Don't beat around the bush. Just go for it." Milo said.

Jason shut his eyes. The thought of having a sex conversation with Elizabeth was not something he was looking forward to unless it ended with her on her back and him inside of her.

They were interrupted by a knock.

"Come in." Jason said loudly.

Milo stood up and smiled when Elizabeth walked inside.

"Hi Milo." She said smiling.

"Hi Elizabeth." He said hurrying out of the room.

She sat down. "Did I scare him off?"

"He's a little skittish." Jason said. "I'm surprised to see you here."

She smiled. "I thought maybe we could go out to lunch."

He looked at the clock on the wall not realizing that it was late. "You think we can talk first?"

"Sure."

He let out a breath and Elizabeth could tell that he was uncomfortable.

"Jason, just say it."

"I was wondering why you keep holding back with me." He said quietly.

Liz's mouth fell open. "What do you mean?"

Jason turned a little red and then Liz did as well.

"Oh." She said softly. "I guess I'm just not ready."

He looked up at her. "Can you tell me why?"

"It's just…." She stood up abruptly. "Can we not talk about this right now?"

She could see the disappointment on his face. "We'll talk about it soon. I promise."

He sighed. "Okay, let's get you some lunch."

He got up and came around the desk and she took his hand and they left.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Audrey picked up her phone and dialed Lila as she stared across the room.

"Hello?"

"Lila, it's Audrey. We have a code red."

Lila gasped as the other ladies in the auxiliary committee looked at her. "Excuse me one moment please." She said hurrying into the hallway. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure. I'm at the same restaurant with them and for the last forty-five minutes the only person they've spoken to is the waitress."

Lila growled. "Do they look upset?"

"More like uncomfortable. It's almost painful to watch." Audrey said frowning.

"This is not good." Lila said. "Why do they have to be so difficult? I'm tempted to drug them and perform the ceremony myself."

"You and me both. I'm going to need a vacation by the time these two seal the deal."

"Are you going to be home at 4:00?" Lila asked.

"Yes." Audrey said. "Come over and we'll scheme. I'm heading over to the hospital to see what Robin knows."

Audrey ended the car and finished her salad. If it weren't for their intervention, the two of them probably would still be calling each other just friends. It was practically a full time job keeping an eye on them. She flagged the waitress and paid and then headed out.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Robin looked up and saw Audrey walking towards her. "Hello."

Audrey smiled. "Hello dear. I need a big favor."

"Does this involve our favorite couple?"

"Of course, they are my favorite subject of late." Audrey said following Robin into an empty room.

Robin pointed to a chair and Audrey sat down. "What did they do this time?"

"I don't know but I just saw them and it's like they've taken twenty steps backwards." Audrey said. "They are being completely unreasonable."

Robin smirked. "That's because they both have hard heads."

"I need you to find out what is going on in my granddaughter's head. Perhaps you can drop by and pay her a visit tonight. From what I saw, I don't think Jason will be there." Audrey said rolling her eyes.

Robin sighed. "I'll text her and see if she can meet me for dinner."

Audrey smiled. "Thank you."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth ran home and changed so she could meet Robin at Eli's. Jason wasn't home yet. She packed a bag for Cameron and took him over to her Gram's house.

Audrey took Cameron from her. "Hello handsome." She said as Cameron squealed.

Elizabeth smiled. "Call me if you need me." She said.

"Have fun."

Audrey sat down with Cameron. "Your mommy and daddy are a pain in my bum."

Cameron grinned.

"Oh, you already know that? I may need your help. You need to be as cute and irresistible as possible until I get your mom married off." Audrey said seriously.

Cameron clapped his hands and said, "Dada.

Audrey smiled. "I'm so glad that you agree with me."

"Down." He said wanting to go explore.

She sat him on the floor. Now, she just needed Jason and Elizabeth to freaking cooperate and take the next step.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Robin and Elizabeth sat at a table at Eli's.

"So what's going on?" Robin asked.

Liz sighed. "Just work and Cameron."

"What about Jason?" She asked curiously.

Liz started to stammer and then Maxie and Georgie walked up.

"Hey." Georgie said.

Robin smiled. "What are you two up to?"

"I had a craving." Maxie said.

Jason appeared at the counter to pick up an order and Liz gasped.

Maxie followed her gaze and then smirked. "Jason might not have the greatest fashion sense, but that man knows how to fill out some jeans and a t-shirt."

Robin smacked her.

Maxie frowned. "What? Am I lying?"

A woman walked up to Jason and touched his arm and Jason turned and smiled. They all watched them interact.

"Damn." Maxie said.

"What?" Robin asked.

"Elizabeth, you better watch out. She is totally into Jason." Maxie.

Liz felt her heart drop. "How can you tell?"

Maxie smirked. "Body language. She keeps touching him and when she goes to remove her hand she slides it away. Look how's she's leaning into him."

They were all staring at this point.

"And there goes the hair flip and silly laugh." George added as she made a face.

"Oh, the bitch is certainly working it." Maxie said. "I think Jason likes the attention but he's really not returning the signals…..yet." She added as Liz bit her lip and studied the woman. "You are 'handling' that right?" Maxie asked referring to sex.

Liz turned red.

"Maxie." Robin growled.

"What? If she is handling that, then she has nothing to worry about." Maxie said.

Robin watch Liz go from red to green.

"Seriously, that bitch is ready to do some very nasty, dirty things to him; if the hooker heels she's wearing are any indication. And that cleavage is deadly. She could suffocate someone with those puppies." Maxie said dramatically.

Liz wanted to shrivel up and die at this point.

Maxie got up and strode over to Jason.

"Make her stop." Liz said to Robin.

"It's too late." Robin replied.

Maxie grabbed a menu and looked over at Jason. "Hey." She said.

Jason turned slightly. "Hi Maxie."

"Who's your friend?"

"Uh, Sam this is Maxie." Jason said.

Sam smiled and held out her hand and Maxie begrudgingly shook it.

"How do you know each other?" Maxie asked nonchalantly.

"She works for us." Jason said.

Maxie smiled. "How nice. I better get back to my sister." She said walking back to the table.

"Who is she?" Robin asked.

"Her name is Sam and she works for them. I didn't realize they hired ho's but this is Sonny we're talking about." Maxie said sarcastically.

Robin smacked her again.

"Really?" Maxie asked giving her a look. "I know he's your friend but the man is insatiable. I feel like I need to take a shower if I stand next to him for too long." She said pretending to shudder.

Robin rolled her eyes. She had a point but this was all about Jason.

"Our table is ready, later." Maxie said grabbing Georgie and pushing her away.

Robin studied Elizabeth who was staring at the table cloth. "Don't even think you're leaving this table without telling me what the hell is going on."

The waitress interrupted and took their order. Jason grabbed his bag and left while Sam stood by the counter waiting for her order."

Liz sighed. "She's sexy and has a body to die for. How can I compete with that?"

Robin looked at her like she was crazy. "Elizabeth, you don't have to compete because you already have him. He didn't flirt with her or act like he was interested in her at all. That is because he's into you. The question is, why aren't you into him in the same way?"

"I am."

"Does he know that?" Robin asked.

Liz took a deep breath. "We haven't had sex. It's not that I don't want to, I'm scared."

Robin reached out and took her hand. "Of Jason?"

"Not in the way you think. It's just I've made so many mistakes Robin; awful mistakes that I swore ripped out a piece of my heart. Part of me can't even believe we're together at all. I'm scared that if I give into him completely and he leaves again, I will destroyed. Cameron is already calling him dada. I don't think I can handle another failed relationship. What if I'm not enough?" She said before stopping to inhale.

Robin let out the breath she was holding. Sometimes she forgot that Liz wasn't as together as everyone thought she was. As a result of rape, she didn't always get her appeal or have a lot of confidence where sex was concerned, not to mention that Ric had done a serious number on her as well as Lucky. She was like the walking wounded but she hid it well with her smile and laughter.

"Has Jason ever made you feel like you weren't enough?" Robin asked.

Liz shook her head. "No."

"Do you think he'll leave you if you don't have sex?"

She slightly nodded yes.

"Elizabeth, I honestly think you are letting your baggage guide your relationship with Jason instead of trusting in his words and actions. If you continue to do that, then maybe your worse fears will come true." She said as gently as possible.

Liz started to tear up.

"You need to face this and deal with it or you are going to lose your soul mate. He's crazy about you. I see the way he looks at you. He's always touching you as if the connection between you is filling him up. It's so intense. Jason isn't going anywhere unless you make him go. Is that what you really want?"

Liz was full out crying at this point. "No."

"Then find a way to let go of Ric and Lucky so it doesn't affect your relationship with Jason. Let him love you. Even if it you two end up splitting up, can you honestly say you would regret knowing that there was another person on earth who would love you so unconditionally and thoroughly and you got to experience that?" Robin asked hoping Liz was get it.

She shook her head.

"Trust him enough to let him into your head." Robin added.

"I'll try." She said wiping her face.

"Good because I'm going to be your matron of honor and your next baby's godmother. At the rate you two are going, I'll have gray hair." She said sarcastically.

Liz smiled. "I think we have a while to go for all of that."

"Don't make me go get Maxie to torture you more." Robin said.

Liz's eyes grew big. "You better not."

"Then handle it." Robin said smirking.

Liz sighed and decided to go see Jason after she left the restaurant.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason walked out onto the docks and sat on a bench. He felt like Elizabeth was slipping away from him and he wasn't quite sure what to do. He felt like she was having second thoughts about being with him and it was freaking him out. Putting his heart on the line to be with her was hard for him. She had the power to really break him and he wondered if she knew that.

Someone put their hand on his shoulder and immediately went for his gun.

"Relax, it's just me." Sam said sitting next to him. "You looked like you were deep in thought. It's probably not the safest place for you to be distracted." She said scoping out the area.

"You're probably right."

"You want to talk about it?" She asked.

He looked over at her. "It's personal."

"Ah, girl problems. Well she has to be a fool if she has you all worked up like this." Sam said.

Jason stood up and moved towards the water.

Sam followed him. "I'm sorry if I over stepped. You just seem like a really good guy and I've had my share of duds."

He nodded.

"If you ever need to talk, you have my number." Sam said.

"Thanks." Jason said wishing she'd walk away. He really wasn't in the mood to talk, especially to her.

She turned to leave and yelped as she tripped on purpose and Jason reached out and grabbed her, picking her up in one swoop. Elizabeth gasped as she watched Jason talking to Sam as he held her against his chest and her eyes filled with tears as Sam laid her head on his shoulder and he walked towards the building. Rushing away, she went back to the penthouse and called Audrey and asked her to keep Cameron.

Robin had already filled Audrey in on what was going on and she hoped that Elizabeth was going to use the time alone to talk to Jason.

Elizabeth sadly sat down on her bed. She was pushing him away, right into the arms of another woman. She figured what she saw was probably innocent, but it stung none the less. Getting under the covers, she laid down and tears started to flow. She was so scared of losing everything but she wasn't sure how to get over her very broken heart. This wasn't fair to Jason at all.


	8. Chapter 8 – Trouble

A/N – Thanks for the comments! OMG you guys are too funny. * Leeleelayla5 – I couldn't stop laughing. * Guest – re: Zander – That's part of her problem * doralupin86 – You don't really think that I'd just mention her once…. * retiredlady – lol It gets better soon. It has too. I'm running out of chapters lol. I think this chapter and the epilogue are my fav's in this story.

I'm in meetings all day so you get your chapter early.

Chapter 8 – Trouble

Johnny walked into Jason's office. He had gone to get Sam some shoes since she had broken the heel on her boots.

"Thanks Johnny." Sam said.

"No problem." Johnny said. He waited for her to turn around and then he mouthed, 'what are you doing' to Jason who looked at him like he was crazy.

"Well, I better go." Sam said smiling. "Thanks for taking care of me."

Jason nodded and watched her leave.

Johnny shut the door. "You do realize that she wants you right?"

Jason frowned. "She's just being nice. Everyone knows I'm with Elizabeth."

"Do you really think Sam cares about that? She can sense the sharks are circling and she wants to hit that." Johnny said dramatically.

"Don't you think you're being a little bit over dramatic?"

Johnny made a strangled noise. "You cannot be that dense. No woman touches a man as much as Sam touches you without an agenda. You need to go home to your girl and kid."

Jason glared at him. "Not another word Johnny. I don't want Sam so it doesn't matter what she wants." He said standing up and grabbing his keys. He didn't want to spend one more minute discussing Sam McCall. She meant nothing to him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason went back to the penthouse and went upstairs. He was surprised that Elizabeth was in bed so early.

He sat down and touched her back and she rolled over. Her eyes were red and he immediately started to panic. "What's wrong?"

She sat up, barely able to look him in the eye. "We need to talk."

Jason cringed at the words. "If this is about having sex, you know I'll wait as long as it takes."

She sighed. "I know you would but Jason this really isn't fair to you."

"I'll decide what is fair to me." He said firmly.

"I'm damaged Jason. I'm having a hard time separating the past from the present and I honestly don't know how long it will take for me to get together. Maybe….."

"Stop." Jason said loudly before standing up. "You really need to think about the next words that come out of your mouth. I took a huge chance trusting you Elizabeth. After all those years listening to you going on and on about fucking Lucky, choosing him over me, I don't think I could take it if you broke up with me. You have the power to crush me. I love you dammit. If that's not enough—if showing you how I feel about you is not enough, then I'm not sure what I can do. But the one thing I refuse to do is break up."

"Jason…." Elizabeth said as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"No." He yelled. He felt like the walls were closing in on him. "Not another word tonight. You think hard Elizabeth about what you are giving up if you ask me to walk out that door. I love Cameron like he was my own. I will give him and you the world—everything I have. I'll stay with Johnny tonight. Tomorrow, you tell me what you decide but if it's to end things, then we're done forever because I can't lose you over and over. I won't have anything left." He said as a tear flowed down his cheek.

She sobbed as she watched him walk out of the room. She was hurting him deeply and she didn't know if she could forgive herself for it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason walked into Jake's. "Give me the bottle." He said as Coleman looked at him stunned. It had been a long time since he saw that look in Jason's eye. This was not going to end well. He handed Jason the bottle of vodka and watched him walk towards a table in the back corner. The younger man hadn't even bothered to grab a glass. He was chugging the bottle down and Coleman let out a low whistle. Grabbing his phone, he dialed Johnny but his voice mail picked up. "You need to get down to Jake's. Jason is in trouble."

Maxie watched Jason from across the room and figured that him and Elizabeth must have fought because the way he was drinking was reckless and desperate. She had been planning on leaving when her date cancelled but, she decided to keep an eye on Jason instead. When Sam walked in, she groaned. This was really not good.

Sam grabbed a beer from Coleman and then leaned back onto the counter and looked around the room. When she saw Jason she smiled. It wasn't a normal one, it was like she was a predator and it gave Maxie pause.

Jason's drinking hadn't slowed. He knew he was drinking too fast but he didn't care. He didn't want to feel and the alcohol would help him reach that goal. He looked up when he noticed someone block the light. "I'm busy." He said. "Go away."

"I can't do that." Sam said. "You're hurting."

He slowly looked up until their eyes met. His gaze was hard and menacing and it almost gave Sam pause but she wasn't going to let this opening slip by. She planned on waking up in Jason's bed in the morning.

"I'm not good company right now. You should go."

Sam leaned over. "Maybe you should slow down."

"Maybe you should mind your own business." Jason said as he slightly slurred his words.

"Maybe you should take me home and fuck me. You look like you need it." She said before licking her lips at the thought.

Jason closed his eyes for a second as the room spun a little.

Maxie walked up to them. "Look boobs magee, he's taken. So take your skanky ass back to Courtland street where you belong." She said with her hands on her hips.

"I don't know who you think you are but I'm trying to help him." Sam said loudly.

Maxie laughed. "Yeah, out of his clothes and into his bank account."

"Ride or die." Sam quipped. "I'm just what Jason needs."

"If he rides that he probably will die…..of an infectious disease." Maxie quipped as she glanced up and down Sam's body.

"Stop it." Jason said as his head spun. "Sam I am not fucking you and Maxie just stop already."

Sam turned around and touched Jason's face. "Let me take you home."

"Over my dead body." Maxie said.

"Sam, please leave." Jason said trying to focus on her.

"If that's what you really want." Sam said leaning closer to kiss him goodbye.

Maxie yanked her by the hair and she went flying backwards.

"You bitch." Sam yelled.

Coleman rushed over and helped Sam up and then stepped between the two women. "Sam, please just leave." He said.

Sam glared at Maxie. "You'll pay for that."

"It will be worth it." Maxie hissed.

Coleman took the bottle from Jason and put it on the next table. "You've had enough."

Jason didn't argue.

"I'm taking you home." Maxie said.

Jason groaned. "I can't go back there tonight."

"All my rooms are full. Sorry man." Coleman said.

Maxie sighed. "I guess you're coming home with me then." She said.

"I'm not sleeping with you." Jason managed to get out.

Coleman and Maxie both smiled.

"As tempting as your body made for sin is, I wouldn't do that to Elizabeth and Cameron." She said trying to pull him up. "Jesus, you weigh like a ton. What the hell is in here?" She asked poking at his arm.

Coleman chuckled. "Let me help you."

He got on one side of Jason and Maxie got on the other and they made it to her car and got him inside.

"You going to be able to handle him once you get him to your apartment?" Coleman asked.

She nodded. "He'll be fine. My roommate is out of town, so I'll just sleep in her room."

Coleman nodded. "I'll let Johnny know."

A few minutes later, his phone rang. "Coleman."

"Is he still there?" Johnny asked.

"No. He just left with Maxie."

"Maxie?" Johnny said. "Please tell me it's innocent."

Coleman chuckled. "It is. Sam was after him so Maxie stepped in and he said he couldn't go home. He's really trashed."

"Alright, I'll head over there then."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Maxie got Jason propped up on the wall beside the door. "Stay." She said. It had been exhausting getting him this far. He owed her big time.

Jason started to fall forward.

"No..no…no…no." She yelled as she stepped in front of him and then they went crashing to the floor. "I feel like a house just fell on me." She said gasping for air. "Jason, I can't breathe. Get your gigantor muscles off of me." She said trying to push his dead weight off of her to no avail.

"Innocent my ass." Johnny quipped staring down at them.

Maxie glared at him. "A little help please. He's crushing me. I'm not that well endowed to begin with."

Johnny sighed and then moved Jason onto his back. Maxie breathed a sigh of relief and then sat up. "What the hell do you feed him?"

Johnny chuckled. "Let's get him inside."

Jason needed to sleep it off. Johnny would stay and make sure he had his back. He didn't think Maxie wanted Jason so that wasn't an issue, but anyone could have followed her from Jake's. Jason was vulnerable in this state.

Maxie stood up and opened the door and Johnny half dragged Jason inside.

"The bedroom is this way." She said running ahead.

She pulled back her fluffy comforter and Jason flopped onto the bed. They took off his shoes and Maxie grabbed something to sleep in. "I'll get changed. You can have the couch."

"You're not sleeping in here with him."

"Duh." Maxie said. "There's another bedroom."

Johnny walked out when she went into the bedroom and wondered why Jason couldn't go back to the penthouse. Lila was going to be pissed if his friend had done something stupid and they broke up. He really wanted nothing to do with having to tell her the score.

Maxie grabbed an extra pillow and blanket and handed it to Johnny. "Here you go. I put a trashcan near the bed in case he gets sick." She said. "If he throws up on my favorite comforter, I'll have to kill him."

Johnny smirked. "Thank for taking care of him Maxie."

She smiled. "I'm not all that bad Johnny." She said winking at him. Johnny O'Brien was hot and Maxie would love to have just one night with him. She was pretty sure that he had it all going on under his stylish clothes.

Johnny watched her walk away. Maxie was hot as long as she didn't speak. Of course, if she was yelling his name, that might not be such a bad thing. He shook his head like he was shaking off the thought and then got comfortable. Hopefully, Jason would wake up early so he could find out what the hell happened.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason's eyes flickered open. He was being attacked by some furry mass and he grabbed it and flung it across the room. Where the fuck was he? His mind tried to remember the night before and he vaguely remembered Sam and he started to panic.

"Hey." Maxie yelled walking into the room. "Pugsly didn't deserve that." She said picking up the stuffed animal.

"It was trying to smother me." Jason said glaring at her.

Maxie rolled her eyes. "Good thing Johnny has your gun. If I hadn't of walked in, you probably would have shot him." She said as she hugged the stuffed dog into her body.

Jason groaned as he tried to sit up. Looking down he noticed his shirt was off. Taking a gulp, he looked under the comforter and saw he was in his briefs and his eyes shot back up to Maxie's.

A devious thought went through her mind and she smirked. "I could barely walk this morning—stud."

Jason's mouth dropped open.

"I was coming in to see if you were ready for round six." She said lustfully. "We ran out of condoms, so I sent Georgie out to get some more. I had her get extra large." Maxie said with a wink. "I have to warn you though, one of them did break last night." She said as she rubbed her belly.

Johnny, who was standing outside of Jason's line of sight, tried to squelch his laughter.

Jason swallowed hard. If he had his gun, he would have shot himself right between the eyes.

Maxie let him digest that for a long moment before she rolled her eyes and threw Pugsly back on the bed. "You idiot. When have I ever given you the time of day? You clearly belong to Elizabeth."

"So how did my clothes get off?" Jason asked relieved that they didn't have sex.

"I have no idea." She said throwing her hands up.

Johnny walked into the room. "You woke up around 3:00 A.M. and said you were hot. I was relieved that you left on your underwear."

Jason groaned and shut his eyes.

"There's aspirin and water on the night stand." Maxie said.

Jason looked over in that direction and then swung his legs over the side of the bed and Maxie covered her eyes. "I really don't need to see all of that." She said pushing past Johnny.

Jason took the aspirins and then looked over at Johnny.

"You want to explain why you couldn't go home last night?" Johnny asked.

"I left because Elizabeth and I got into it and I thought she was going to break up with me. I told her I'd be back today and she could give me her answer." He said sadly. "I don't know what to do. She's totally shutting me out and it's killing me."

Johnny sat on the edge of the bed. "Don't let her get away. Fight for her. Elizabeth's been through a lot. I think she's scared of failing again. She tends to over think everything."

Jason sighed. "I love her so damned much. I know I'm being a wus but I'm scared to go back there and face her. If she pushes me away….."

"Then you get on your fucking knees and you beg her not to. You do whatever you have to because she's worth it." Johnny said firmly. "Now get in the shower and clean up. I had Milo grab the extra set of clothes you had at the office. I put them in the bathroom."

Jason nodded and got up and walked into the bathroom. He hated this. They belonged together and he just had to convince Elizabeth that it was true.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth rushed into General Hospital. She had been running late, hoping Jason would show up, and when he didn't she had to haul ass to get to her appointment on time. She wondered where he had slept the night before. Last night, she had barely slept at all. The look on his face had haunted her. This morning, she had called and made an appointment with Dr. Baldwin and she was able to fit her in before her shift started. She needed to talk this out and figure out a way to deal with her past before it destroyed her future.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny looked over at Jason. "That was Cody. She's at work."

Jason frowned. "Her shift doesn't start for another hour."

"Maybe she had an appointment." Johnny said.

"Let's go to the office. I'll go see her on her lunch break."

Johnny nodded. He thought about telling Jason that he smelled like strawberries but then decided against it. Smirking, he thought about how much of a hard time the guys would give him and decided that it would be more fun to watch that then tell the truth.


	9. Chapter 9 - Reunited

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you liked Maxie/Johnny * Lol leeleelay5 – I'm not normally a Maxie fan but I've had fun writing her for this fic. * Guest – re: Liz believing her. Rofl *

Chapter 9 - Reunited

Dr. Baldwin watched Liz fidget nervously. "Elizabeth, what's on your mind?"

"I'm having some problems with my boyfriend."

"Go on." She said when Liz paused.

"We've been together for six months and we haven't had sex. I've known him for a long time. I know he loves me but I keep hesitating." She said softly.

"Is it because of the rape?"

"Not really. I mean I still have self-esteem issues but I'm more scared of it failing. Every time I've had sex with someone it has ended in disaster. Jason and I have been through so much and a lot of the bad is because of choices I've made. I've just made so many mistakes." She said tearfully.

"Do you want to have sex with him Elizabeth?"

"Yes. He makes me feel so good and he always tells me that I'm beautiful."

"Maybe you don't believe him." Dr. Baldwin suggested.

Liz's eyes filled up with tears. "I feel so stupid. He's such a great guy. He loves my son. I don't know why he loves me. I hurt him so badly over and over and I just can't get it through my head that this is real. I feel like I don't deserve it. Ric hurt me so badly. He almost killed me. He put everyone else before. I was never first. Lucky was in love with the girl who crawled out of the bushes, not me. And then there is Jason. He always got me. He stood by me and took care of me when I fell apart. "

"And now that you have a chance with him, you are questioning why he wants you?"

"Yes. It's crazy right?"

"Not really." Dr. Baldwin said. "You've been through a lot of trauma. The thing you need to keep reminding yourself is that you weren't the problem Elizabeth they were. Lucky was brain washed and Ric clearly had mental issues. They fixated on you because you're a beautiful, talent woman and somehow they thought you could fix them. But that's not your job. If Jason is as wonderful as you say, then you need to learn to trust that he means what he says and that he knows what he wants. Let him in Elizabeth. You have more to lose if you don't."

They had talked about some of these issues before. Dr. Baldwin just hoped that this time it would stick.

"I want to let him in. I really do." Liz said wiping her face.

"Then go for it. You of all people deserves some happiness. Right now, you are the only person standing in your way." Gail said firmly.

Liz sighed. She was right.

"That's all the time we have for today. Can I see you in a week?"

Liz nodded. "Yes. Thank you so much for fitting me in."

"You're welcome."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Sam walked up to the nurse's desk just as Liz came around the corner. "Hi. A co-worker was brought in about an hour ago and I came to check on him."

"What's his name?" Liz asked.

"Ray McDonald."

Liz looked in the system. "It looks like they are going to release him. I can't really give you any direct information."

"I'm just glad that he's okay. Jason would be upset if we lost time because of it."

Liz looked up at her. "You work with Jason Morgan?" She said playing dumb.

Sam nodded and smiled. She knew exactly who Elizabeth was. "I more than work with him." She said. "He was at Jake's last night and let's just say, no one has ever made me feel like he did."

It felt like the air was sucked out of Elizabeth's lungs and she felt like everything around her stilled.

Maxie walked up to the desk and smiled. "Hey, did tall, blonde, and grumpy make it home okay this morning?"

Liz frowned.

Noticing Sam was standing, Maxie smirked."What are you doing here? Did you need to see a doctor about your STD?"

Sam's eyes narrowed. "You need to shut the hell up."

"Still pissed because Jason went home with me instead of you?" Maxie asked with a smirk.

Liz's mouth dropped open.

"You took him home?" Sam asked.

"That's right boobzilla. He didn't want you. He'll never want you. Your clothes are two sizes too small—like your brain I might add, and you look like you shop at Skanks R Us. Anyway, Jason prefers real boobs." Maxie quipped putting her hands on her hips.

Sam glared at her and went to smack her when someone grabbed her arm.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Jason said lethally. "Sam, I'm not ever going to sleep with you. I don't want you and after lying repeatedly and not taking no for an answer, you're fired."

Sam's mouth dropped open as Maxie grinned at her as she hurried away.

"Hey Jason."

He looked down at her. "Maxie."

"Pugsly misses you." She grinned when he rolled his eyes. "Later."

Liz stood there wondering what had just happened.

"Can we talk?" He asked.

She nodded and led him to an empty room.

Jason sighed. "First, I did not touch Sam McCall. That would be disgusting. Second, I was really drunk. Sam came on to me and Maxie rescued me and took me home. I did not touch her at all." He paused. "That is not exactly true. Johnny said I fell on her in the hallway and almost suffocated her but I was unconscious and didn't know what I was doing."

Liz bit her lip so she wouldn't smile at the image. "Do I want to know who Pugsly is?"

Jason grimaced. "Just know that he is vicious. Anyway, I need you to know that I don't care what you say, I'm not going anywhere and neither are you. I love you dammit." He said grabbing her and pulling her into him. "Let me love you Elizabeth. Please."

Her eyes filled with tears. "Okay."

Jason seemed stunned for a moment that it was that easy and then he kissed the hell out of her leaving her plump lips swollen and wanting more.

They pulled apart and stared at each other.

"Jason?" Liz asked.

"Yes."

"Why do you smell like strawberries?" She asked curiously.

Jason thought about all the funny comments and looks he got at the warehouse. "Fucking Maxie." He said.

Liz started to laugh.

"Baby don't make fun of me. One of the guys called me a metrosexual this morning. I'm still not sure what that means. I almost shot him." Jason whined.

Elizabeth busted out laughing until she was crying and Jason watched her with a smirk on his face.

"You done?"

"Maybe." She said wiping her eyes.

"Is Cam in daycare?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Good. I'll stop by on my way out. I miss him." Jason said.

Liz reached up and touched his face. "Thank you for loving us."

"It's my most favorite thing to do." He said.

"I'm sorry that I freaked." She said.

"We can talk about that later. Audrey will pick Cam up from daycare." Jason said.

"Why?" Liz asked.

"Because we have plans."

"We do?"

He nodded and then pushed her up against the door and kissed her senseless. As his mouth traveled down her beautiful neck he flicked his thumb over her nipple making her moan. "I'm taking you tonight Elizabeth. I'm going to make you feel so fucking good." He said before licking her lips and then plunging his tongue into her mouth. Pulling back again, he looked down at her with hooded eyes. "I'm going to make you scream my name over…." He said before giving her a wet kiss. "And over again."

Liz shuddered as he laid one more torrid kiss on her and walked out of the room.

She squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to get her body under control. "Holy shit." She muttered. "I need to shave."

Rushing off with a big smile on her face, she hurried back to her post before Epiphany showed up.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason put the finishing touches on the bedroom and apartment and then ran upstairs to take a shower and then run Elizabeth a bath. He wanted to romance her and let her know how much she meant to him. Tonight, he was going to make her his in every sense of the word and he couldn't wait.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Maxie watched Elizabeth rushed towards her. "You ready?" When Elizabeth had called her, she was excited to help.

Liz nodded. "I think so."

They walked into the lingerie store. Johnny was going to wait outside, not really caring to know what Elizabeth wore in the privacy of her bedroom, but Maxie had other ideas. She grabbed him and pulled him inside and then had him sit down near the dressing room.

"You know I'm not trying on anything for Johnny right?" Liz asked. With Maxie, you never knew where her head was at.

Maxie grinned. "Did you ever think that he might be here for me?"

Liz grinned back. "Are you really into Johnny?"

"I have been wanting to hit that for months." Maxie said before pulling out a skimpy ensemble.

Liz's eyes almost dropped out of her head. "Seriously?"

"What? He's going to see you naked Elizabeth." Maxie said.

"I know that." Liz said. " But I think it's too….."

"Sam?"

Liz smirked. "Yes."

Johnny watched them from across the room. Maxie held up a barely there teddy in front of her and then turned and looked at Johnny with a devilish look.

"Jesus Christ." Johnny muttered. If Elizabeth wasn't here, he might tempted to teach Maxie a little lesson. She was wearing down his resolve. A man could only take so much.

Elizabeth chuckled at her antics. "He looks like he's considering it."

Maxie turned and looked at her as she grinned. "I know. It's going to be a slow burn. Speaking of which." She said holding up a baby blue negligee that was had some cleavage but some coverage. It was tastefully sexy.

Liz smiled. "I like it."

Maxie grinned. They walked by Johnny and she said. "Now, you need crotchless panties."

Johnny bit his lips so he didn't groan. He was going to need a cold shower after this.

Liz chuckled.

She found a few more things she liked and Liz went to counter to pay.

Maxie went back around the corner where Johnny was sitting and shocked him by straddling him. "I thought I'd really give you something to think about."

Johnny's mouth dropped open and that was all the invitation Maxie needed. She kissed him like her life depended it. At first Johnny was in shock and then he moaned and took over, roughly showing Maxie who was boss.

They pulled back and there was fire and passion in both of their eyes.

Maxie pushed herself off of him and then licked her lips and said, "My mouth can do way more useful things then talking." She said with a smirk before she walked back over to Elizabeth and put her head on her shoulder. "Oh my God that man can kiss." She breathed out.

Liz laughed. Johnny wasn't going to know what hit him. And it was true, his mouth was still hanging open.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth rushed to open the penthouse door and was stunned when she saw the candles that were lit around the room. There was a note on the first stairs and rushed over to read it.

_Elizabeth, I ran a bath for you. I'll see you in a half hour. Love you. J"_

She smiled and ran upstairs and the bedroom took her breath away. There were candles everywhere and soft music was playing. A dozen roses sat in a vase on the night stand as well as a box of her favorite chocolates. This proved she had been an idiot.

She took off her clothes and soaked in the tub, it was glorious. About a half hour later, Jason walked into the bathroom and Elizabeth opened her eyes and smiled. "Hi. Thank you for everything."

Jason smiled. "The evening has just begun. I'll be waiting in the other room."

Liz grinned and watched him walk away. She finished washing up and then dried off and slipped into the blue lingerie she had brought and then slowly walked into the room.

Jason's heart felt like it was beating out of his chest. "You look so beautiful."

Liz blushed. "Thank you."

He was sitting on the bed with no shirt on and she unconsciously licked her lips. He held out his hand and she took and he drew her into his body and leaned down and kissed him. His lips consumed hers as his hands traveled up her body. He stood and then laid her down on the bed, taking her all in. The want in his eyes made her body quake. Lightly he ran his hands up her legs and then hovered over her before kissing her reverently. When he moved his heavenly lips to her neck, Elizabeth moaned loudly. Jason kissed down her neck and then popped her nipple out of the lingerie and he sucked and nipped, swirling his tongue around her swollen nipple until Elizabeth writhed beneath him. She couldn't even think straight. When Jason's thumb slipped under her thong and found her aching bud Elizabeth yelled out his name as unbelievable pleasure coursed through her body. Jason was relentless. And when she felt a finger slip into her hot center her hips bucked up and Jason smirked before practically ripping off her underwear and diving in for a taste.

He moaned when he tasted her, which was drowned out by Elizabeth making the most sensuous noises. His mouth and tongue where making her dizzy with passion. Entwining her hands in his hair, she held him there, although it really wasn't necessary. Jason wasn't going anywhere until Elizabeth came. A jolt went through Elizabeth's body when Jason started to hum. The wave built up so fast, it took Elizabeth by surprise. The coil that Jason had expertly wound snapped and she practically howled as her body shook and Jason continued to pleasure her until she lay limp beneath his mouth. Slowly, he kissed his way up her body. "You taste so fucking sweet." He said before her devouring her mouth.

Elizabeth was overwhelmed with Jason's passion. She finally recovered and flipped them over and straddled him as he massaged her breasts. She moaned into his mouth as she kissed him hard and made her way down his body. Stopping to lick and suck Jason's nipples. He watched her travel down his body, freeing himself from his pants.

He moaned her name as she took him into her mouth and slowly suck as she flicked her tongue over his ridge. "Elizabeth." He breathed out. "So good."

Her mouth was heaven; so hot and wet and Jason was going crazy. And then suddenly, she stopped and looked up at him. "What do you want me to do Jason?"

His eyes seemed to get darker. "Put me inside of you Elizabeth."

She smirked and licked him one more time before straddling his body again. Pumping him twice, she lined him up and impaled herself as Jason called out and she groaned loudly as he filled her up. She felt powerful and sexy as she bounced on top of him. At one point, Jason decided that he needed to come badly and flipped them over and pounded into her as Elizabeth yelled her approval. When she left out a high pitched noise and gasped, he felt her walls tighten around his cock and that was all she wrote. He groaned as his body tensed and then and he flooded her body.

They cuddled together neither saying a word for a long time. They were both happy and in love; feeling like they were ready to face their future together.


	10. Chapter 10 - Epilogue

A/N – Thank you once again for all the comments, favorites, and follows. Glad you liked the hotness and Maxie/Johnny – kcke2pen – They just overthink everything! * blackberry959 – I can't remember ever seeing Maxie/J.O before either.

Since I made this fic longer, I will save my other short one for after the next submission. So, next up is Connections. I have a banner for it but I'm not posting it until the surprise villain is revealed because I don't want to give it away.

Chapter 10 - Epilogue

Six months Later

You could hear a pin drop inside the beautifully decorated church. Even Cameron was quiet.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Jason's lips pressed on Liz's gently conveying how much he loved her. When they pulled apart, it was still eerily quiet. They turned and everyone yelled, "Finally," at the same time making them both laugh.

Jason picked up Elizabeth as everyone cheered as he carried her down the aisle.

"I love you so much Mrs. Morgan."

Liz grinned. "I love you too husband."

"We could make a run for it." He said.

Liz laughed. "They would hunt us down. I promise that I'm worth waiting for."

"You prove that to me every day." He said before capturing her lips again.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The Reception

Liz looked over into the corner where Maxie was currently inhaling Johnny's face. "He is so gonna knock her up." She said. The two of them screwed like bunnies. They were always getting caught in compromising positions. Mac even arrested Johnny one day because he was so offended.

Jason chuckled. "She has him so twisted that he doesn't know whether he's coming or going."

Liz grinned. "One Hundred bucks says they'll be married in six months."

"If she doesn't break his back first." Jason quipped.

They laughed.

"What's so funny?" Robin asked.

She followed their gaze. "They are disgusting aren't they? I keep waiting for them to get bored but it hasn't happened yet."

"She practically bought out the adult bookstore last weekend." Liz said.

Jason looked at her funny. "How would you know that?"

Liz grinned mischievously causing Robin to laugh and Jason's mouth to drop open.

Robin grabbed Liz and they ran onto the dance floor.

Sonny sat next to Jason. "I'm really happy for you." He said.

Jason smiled. "It took us a while but we finally got it right."

"Definitely. You know, Lila and Audrey were plotting to get you two together the entire time."

Jason was surprised. "Really?"

Sonny nodded. "I thought Lila was going to put a hit out on me when I sent you to the island."

Jason chuckled. "She can be scary when she wants to be."

They both laughed as Cameron danced surrounded by all the girls.

"I swear he doesn't get that from me." Jason said.

"Uh huh." Sonny said.

"We'll blame Zander." Jason quipped.

Lila walked towards them. "Hello Sonny."

Sonny stood up. "It's nice to see you Lila."

She smiled. "Mind if I steal Jason?"

"Of course not."

Jason got up and she held onto his arm as they took a little walk.

"I want you to know that seeing you two married gives me great joy." She said softly.

Jason smiled. "Me too."

Lila grinned. "I worked very hard to get you two together. I think I have more gray hair as a result. So, don't you ever do anything to undo all of my hard work." She cautioned playfully.

Jason looked down at her. "I love Elizabeth with all of my heart. That will never happen."

"Good. Now, I don't expect to wait forever for another grandchild."

Jason chuckled. "I will talk to her about it."

"Cameron is just delightful but I would love a little girl." Lila said.

Jason grinned. "I'll see what I can do."

"You're very agreeable today." She said with a mischievous grin.

Jason laughed. "I love you grandmother."

"I love you too." She said softly.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

3 Months Later

"Ouch." Maxie said as Elizabeth gripped her arm with one hand and then adjusted her sunglasses with the other.

"I'm not sure which one to get." Liz said. "We'll get four. Two for me and two for you."

"If anyone sees us, Johnny is a dead man." Maxie said. "Mac will kill him. He has spies everywhere."

Liz smirked. "Well if you two spent more time vertical instead of horizontal….."

"Please, like you have room to talk. I'll have you know it's way fun vertically too." Maxie said.

Liz grinned. "Don't I know it." She muttered.

A man walked by and they put the tests inside their jackets until he disappeared around the corner.

Someone tapped Maxie's shoulder causing them both to jump.

"Ladies, I think you better come with me." The security guard said grabbing both their arms.

"Ouch. Do you know who my father is?" Maxie growled.

"No and I don't care." He said.

"This is a total misunderstanding." Liz said. "We weren't trying to steal them."

"Uh huh."

People were watching as the two women were hustled back to the office.

"We have you on tape putting items in your coat. I've already called the police." He said.

"Shit. I have to warn Johnny. Don't I get a phone call?" Maxie asked.

"No. Next time, buy your items instead of trying to pilfer them."

"We were not stealing them." Liz said. "This is all your fault." She said yelling at Maxie.

Maxie frowned at her. "I can't help it that Mac is irrational when it comes to Johnny."

There was a knock on the door and Dante pushed it open and was shocked to see Elizabeth and Maxie sitting there.

"Officer, these are the two shoplifters." The man said glad to get rid of them.

Dante tilted his head and smirked. "What exactly were they shoplifting?"

"Four pregnancy tests."

Dante grinned. "Really?"

Liz turned a bright shade of red and Maxie just glared at him defiantly.

"Johnny is going to have to go into a witness protection program." Dante said.

"Shut it Falconeri." Maxie said. "I want to speak to my lawyer."

"Do you have one?" Dante asked.

"She might not but I do." Liz said. "Can we just get this mortification over with?"

"Why were you stealing anyway? Is Corinthos/Morgan doing that bad?" Dante asked. "The last I heard, Johnny had stock in Enduro."

Maxie growled. "At least I'm getting laid."

Dante chuckled.

Now Elizabeth glared at him. "We weren't stealing. We were trying to be discrete so no one found out we were possibly pregnant. It's a total misunderstanding."

"Well, if the store wants to press charges then I have no other choice then to arrest you." Dante said.

Jason was going to kill her.

"Fine. This isn't the first time I've been in handcuffs." Maxie said standing up holding her wrists out.

Dante cuffed them and read them their rights as he led them out of the store and Cody's mouth dropped open as they walked towards him.

"Call Diane." Liz said. She didn't even bother mentioning Jason because she knew that was a given.

Cody gulped and made the call and then reluctantly called Jason.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason grabbed his phone. He was in a meeting with Sonny, Johnny, and Francis. Normally, he wouldn't answer it but since it was Cody he did. "Morgan."

"Uh, I don't even know how to tell you this." Cody said tentatively.

Jason frowned. "What happened?"

The rest of the men stared at him intently.

"Elizabeth and Maxie have been arrested."

"What?" Jason yelled standing up.

"I think it was for shoplifting." Cody said.

Jason's mouth dropped open. "This makes no sense."

"I know. Dante is taking them in. I'm following them now." Cody said.

"We'll be right there." Jason said.

"What's wrong?" Sonny asked.

Jason glared at Johnny. "You're girlfriend somehow got her and Elizabeth arrested."

"Why are you blaming Maxie?" Johnny asked.

"Really?" Jason said grabbing his keys. "Let's go."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Dante led the two women into the station. Mac's mouth dropped open.

"Maxie, what the hell is going on?"

"It was a misunderstanding." Maxie said.

"What happened?" Mac asked.

"They thought we were shoplifting." She said.

"What?" Mac said looking at Dante.

Dante tried not to smirk. "It's true. They were caught red handed."

Mac looked back and forth between the two women. "Care to explain?"

"We didn't want anyone to see what we were buying so we hid them in our coats for just a second. We weren't trying to steal them." Maxie said. "Rent a cop totally overacted."

Liz was turning red.

"What the hell were you trying to buy?" Mac asked.

Because neither woman spoke up, he grabbed the report out of Dante's hand and his mouth dropped open.

"Not another word." Diane said as she rushed towards them.

Johnny, Francis, Jason, and Sonny ran towards them a few seconds later. Elizabeth and Maxie wouldn't even look at them.

Mac's heart dropped as he read the paper and then he focused in on Johnny and before anyone could say anything, he punched him in the jaw and Johnny fell back into Francis who tried to steady him.

"Mac." Maxie yelled. "Johnny are you okay?"

"What the fuck Mac?" Sonny asked.

"Did you knock up my daughter?" Mac yelled.

No one moved. Johnny was stunned. He looked at Maxie who was now in tears. "Are you pregnant?" He asked.

She wiped a tear away. "I'm not sure. We were trying to buy some tests and the security guard thought we were trying to steal them."

"You said we." Jason said quietly. "Elizabeth?"

She blushed bright red.

"Baby?" He asked.

"I don't know. I was going to find out." She said softly.

Diane sighed. "Mac, this is ridiculous. Clearly this is a misunderstanding."

Mac was so angry he just turned around and walked away and Maxie started to cry.

Johnny kneeled down in front of her. "It will be okay. I promise. I love you Maxie."

She cried harder. "I love you too." She said putting her cuffed hands around his neck. He hugged her the best he could.

Sonny shook his head. "I'm going back to the office."

Francis walked him out. Diane called the store manager to see if she could smooth things out and get them to drop the charges.

Jason picked up Liz and sat her on his lap. "How long have you suspected?"

"I got sick a couple of days last week and I've been really tired." Liz said. "When Maxie came to me and asked me to go get tests with her, I figured that I might as well get one too. Are you mad?"

Jason chuckled. "I'm not happy that you got arrested but if you are carrying my baby, then you just made me the happiest man in the world."

Liz smiled and they kissed.

Dante cleared his throat. "The store just called. They are dropping the charges."

Diane smiled. "Of course they are. That's why I get paid the big bucks."

Dante uncuffed them. "You are free to go."

Maxie stood up. "I need to go talk to Mac."

"I'm not leaving you here." Johnny said.

"Just wait here then." She said before giving him a kiss.

Liz looked over at her. "Maxie."

Maxie turned around and was surprised when Liz hugged her.

"I'm sorry for getting you mixed up in this." Maxie said.

"It's okay. Mac will be fine. He just needs some time." Liz said.

Maxie nodded and headed to Mac's office.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Mac looked up at her.

"Uncle Mac, I'm sorry if I embarrassed you but I'm not sorry that I might be pregnant with Johnny's baby. I love him and he loves me. If you want to be a part of this baby's life, then you are going to have to learn to accept him. He's a great guy."

Mac groaned.

"I know you don't like his job but he treats me so well. Don't you want me to be happy?" She asked.

"Of course I do but Maxie…"

"There are no buts. I hate to do this but if you aren't willing to be cordial to him, then I can't see you anymore." She said as tears flowed down her face.

"Maxie." Mac said exasperated.

"I want you to be a part of my child's life. It's your choice." Maxie said. "What's it going to be?"

Mac sighed. "I'll try."

Maxie closed her eyes for a second and took a deep breath. "That's all I ever wanted."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

That night both of them took tests and found out they were pregnant. Jason and Elizabeth were beyond thrilled and Johnny and Maxie were in complete shock at first, but they were happy about the turn of events. A month later, they were married in Vegas.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Shortly after the wedding, Lila and Audrey sat wondering why they had been summoned to the penthouse.

Elizabeth and Jason came downstairs with an envelope in each other of their hands and then handed one to each woman and sat across from them.

"What's this?" Lila asked.

"It's a surprise. Open it." Jason said. He had sworn everyone to secrecy about the pregnancy.

Both women hastily opened the envelopes and when they saw the ultrasound, they both burst out into tears.

"Don't cry." Jason said.

"We're just so happy." Lila gushed.

Liz grinned and handed them tissues.

"We have another surprise." Liz said.

Audrey and Lila looked at each other.

"I had a CVS done in my tenth week because Kelly spotted some abnormalities in my blood work." Liz explained.

"Are you okay?" Audrey asked.

"Oh yes, it was a false alarm. But, since we had the test done, we had Kelly find out the sex of the baby." Liz said.

Both women grinned.

Liz grabbed an envelope that was sitting on the table. "We don't know yet but we figured we'd all find out together."

Jason took a deep breath. "You do it."

They were happy with either a boy or a girl, but Jason had told Elizabeth about Lila's request.

Liz pulled the sheet out and smiled and showed Jason who grinned.

"I guess you get your girl." He said to Lila who clapped.

"She is going to be so spoiled." Lila said.

"And because this is all your fault, you get to explain to Cam why he's not getting a baby brother." Liz said.

Lila laughed. "I will gladly explain."

They got up and they all took turns hugging each other. Elizabeth ended up giving birth to a beautiful baby girl they named Alyssa Rae. They A and L were taken from Audrey and Lila's names. They went on to have another little girl two years later named Jaelyn Marie (Using their first two initials of their names). And keeping with that naming tradition, when they had their last child, a little boy, they named him Elijah Alan and called him Eli.

Maxie ended up with twins (a boy and a girl) and she and Johnny were very happy.

Sonny and Lainey got married and she had a little boy. Robin and Steven were married as well and had a little girl.

Courtney ended up marrying a rich older man and when he passed away, his children fought her for the estate and she ended up with nothing. The last anyone heard, she was working as a cocktail waitress in Vegas, trying to save money to fix her botched lip implants. Sam had tried to seduce Sonny away from Lainey and ended up getting a beat down so she left town. She got caught trying to bring some illegal goods into Thailand and was rotting away in a jail ever since.

Life had a funny way of working out and dishing out its own brand of retribution.

The End


End file.
